Tom's Legacy
by mem0rycafe
Summary: Ginny's life is a lie, it has been for years. She gets to know Draco, what will he think of the real Ginny? Rated for possible situations in future chapters.
1. Fake Smiles

I am from America, 17 and without kids, therefore I am not JK Rowling and I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter 1: Fake Smiles

She pulled her hair in frustration, tired of having to deal with such happy people. When are they going to realize that the world is in chaos? Stupid muggle lovers and Mudbloods. Damn them, if it weren't for them the world would be better off. After all when you go get a dog you spend money on the pure breed. When you buy a painting the original costs more than the duplicates. Why have a bunch of mudbloods running around dirtying up the wizard world when it could be full of pure bloods. She grabbed a hair brush and angrily brushed her hair. Yanking at the tangles that had formed while she slept. It was painful, but what is life without pain? Another year of Hogwarts was going to be starting soon, another year of having to pretend to be someone who she isn't.

"Smile the smile, tell the lie, a couple more years and it will be over with." she told herself looking in the mirror. "Just two years to go."

She smiled at her reflection. Kids were so easy to fool. She was about to start her sixth year and no one was any the wiser. No one knew the real person inside her. At first it was hard, putting a smile on her face, pretending to be friends with mudbloods. Everytime she saw some disgusting mutt of a wizard she wanted to claw their eyes out, put some terrible hex on them. She couldn't though, she had to make it through school, so she will pretend, be someone who she isn't. She will continue to be the perfect child, the perfect little girl. She switched her smile to be a little more innocent, nicer, less of what she actually was.

"Time to face everyone." she said to her reflection, happy to see she looked sweet and innocent. "It's the hair."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny looked up from her breakfast smiling.

"Sure mom, I will go get Ron up." Ginny told her mother getting up and starting up the stairs. She entered Ron's room and jumped onto his bed. "Wake up Ron. You're missing breakfast."

"Go away Ginny." Ron mumbled from under his covers.

"Okay but she made fruit stuffed french toast." Ginny replied getting up from his bed. "That just means there is more for me."

Ron scrambled out of his bed hurriedly following after his little sister.

"Good morning Ron." Mrs. Weasley told him as he sat down at the table.

"Morning mom." Ron replied already stuffing his face.

Ginny looked at Ron and rolled her eyes. "Could you be any more disgusting. The food isn't going anywhere."

Ron didn't say anything just grunted as he continued to eat.

"Mom, I'm going to go pack my trunk." Ginny told her mother glaring at Ron. "I'm sure Hermione would find it ever so attractive, you know stuffing your face like a pig."

Ron didn't reply, he opened his mouth and flashed his mouth of food at her.

"Merlin you are disgusting." Ginny said frowning at him, running up the stairs.

Sure they didn't leave on the train till tomorrow, but still she wanted to be packed and ready to go. She looked at her reflection in the mirror, she had finally gone through puberty. She had hips and a chest and if she for once didn't have to wear her brothers hand me downs maybe her curves could actually be seen. Ginny's hair was red and long and had curl to it. Her freckles had lightened up some and weren't as overbearing on face as Ron's were. She pulled her money jar from under her bed, she had saved up quite a bit. Actually she had saved up a lot, almost enough for a new wardrobe. She couldn't wait till the first week in Hogsmeade, she was going shopping, shopping for some brand new girl clothes. She wanted to find some nicer robes that fit her better than the baggy ones she inherited from her older brothers. Maybe buy some skirts blouses, she wanted to look like a girl.

She opened up her trunk, and started adding books to it. She turned to her wardrobe and started to pull her school uniforms out. She folded them neatly and added them to the trunk. Lastly she pulled her wand out of her bedside table and added it to the pocket on the lid of her trunk. She started to look through her make up and decide what she wanted to take. After a couple of minutes she had sorted all her toiletries that she was taking and put them in her shower caddy.

"All done." She said to herself looking at her trunk. "Almost back to Hogwarts."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco looked around his room trying to figure out what he wanted to take with him this year. He was the Head Boy, which meant he got his own room. He thought it was more than time he got his own room there. How the hell he became head boy he had no idea. He figured it was some way for Dumbledore to teach him responsibility or something. Maybe he was trying to make him a better person.

Draco laughed, him a better person. He looked at himself in his full length mirror. Over the years he had gained a nicely toned body. He had muscles in his arms, stomach, chest. legs. Girls though he was hot and he had to agree, he was hot. Draco had dated quite a few girls in the past few years. In fact he had dated most of the girls in his year, he didn't love any of them though. The only person he loved was himself. The first thing a Malfoy learns is that love is pointless. It doesn't get you money or respect. The way to get respect is through fear, and he was feared. In fact the girls fell into one of two categories, admiration or fear. There were the girls that loved him because he was sexy and rich, and they were fun for him. He had lots of fun with them. And then there were the girls who feared him, thought he was scary.

Then there were the guys, who fell into two categories. The guys who wanted to be him and the guys who feared him. The only guy who didn't fall into that category was Potter. Damn that Potter. He will fear me one day. He will cower before me. Draco thought to himself. Draco was set to get his Dark Mark before he graduated from school. If he had gone to Dumstrang he would be a Death Eater already, but no. His father decided to keep him at Hogwarts, he had no idea why.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hurry up Ginny, you will miss the train." Mrs. Weasley called to her from across the train station.

Ginny hurried up, running to catch up, tugging her trunk behind her. Finally though she reached the barrier and after glancing around she quickly passed through. On the other side of the barrier young wizards and witches were bustling to and fro. Yelling hellos to each other and saying good bye to their families. Collin quickly made his way towards Ginny. Ginny saw him and nodded to him as she walked towards her mother.

"Ginny, behave this year." Mrs. Weasley said kissing her youngest child on the cheek and smothering her in a hug.

"Mum." Ginny sighed. "I will miss the train if I don't get my trunk loaded soon."

"You're right." Mrs. Wesley agreed. "I'm just gonna miss you."

"I know mum." Ginny replied quickly hugging her mother back and then turning towards the train.

"Ginny!" Collin called to her. "How's it going?"

"Oh same old same old." Ginny replied still walking towards the train. "How about you?"

"Nothing new here." Collin replied. "So you want to sit on the train together?"

"Um, I don't know Collin. Don't you have to sit with the prefects?" Ginny asked him tugging her trunk onto the train.

"I only have to meet with them for the first few minutes." Collin replied helping Ginny with her trunk.

"Sure I'll be around." Ginny told him smiling. "You can come find me."

"Ok then." Collin said smiling excitedly.

"See you then." Ginny told him as she walked away.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco tapped his foot impatiently. He was waiting for his trunks to be brought around, however his help seemed incompetent.

"Finally." he said sighing as he saw his trunks coming towards him. "It's about time."

"So sorry sir." one of the men behind the trunks apologized. "The barrier was surrounded by muggles."

"Excuses are for mudbloods." Draco replied. "Get my trunks on the train."

Draco entered the train and went to go find some place to sit. Soon he was surrounded by Crabbe and Goyle, both of them telling him about his summer.

"Guys, please shut up." Draco said massaging his temples. "I have a headache."

Draco entered an unoccupied compartment and sprawled his body into one of the chairs. Crabbe and Goyle followed after him and soon Pansy had joined them.

"Hello Draco." Pansy said as she entered the room. She was doused in perfume and wearing way too much makeup.

"Pansy your perfume is giving me a headache." Draco told her, his voice laced with annoyance. "You look like a clown."

"Merlin, what is your problem?" Pansy asked him sitting across from him in the compartment.

"I just have a headache and your perfume isn't helping." Draco said as he closed his eyes. He could already see that this was going to be a very long year. Thank Merlin it was his last.

Pansy sat across from Draco pouting, she was disappointed that he wasn't all over her. Draco was doing his best to move past the smell of her perfume. It was invading his every sense, it was so strong he could have sworn he could hear it. Draco kept his eyes closed, knowing that if he opened them she would be there pouting, and then he would have to pretend to care. If he didn't that meant he would pay later when he needed some "special" attention. After a few minutes Draco opened his eyes and was surprised to see Pansy had left. Crabbe and Goyle were talking quietly to one another so they wouldn't distract Draco.

Draco smiled to himself, he loved that people were so conscious of being on his good side. After all considering he was the Slytherin prince he wouldn't suggest they get on his bad side. Draco coughed gently and instantly Crabbe and Goyle looked at him.

"Could you two go find the snack trolley and buy some sweets for me?" Draco asked his two flunkies.

Crabbe and Goyle didn't say anything, instead they just rose from their seat and exited the compartment. Draco leaned his head back and sighed, finally he was alone. After a couple of minutes Draco heard the compartment door slide open. They can't be back already. Draco opened his eyes and was annoyed to see the youngest Weasley standing in the door way. Draco noticed that she seemed just as annoyed to see him.

"What do you want Weasley?" Draco asked her his annoyance audible in his voice. "I'm trying to rest."

"Don't worry Malfoy. I'm leaving." Ginny replied turning on her heal.

"Don't leave on account of me." Draco replied nastily.

"Too bad." Ginny yelled back as she stalked to a different compartment.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny was pissed. She had been hoping to find an empty compartment, when she finally thought she did it turned out it was occupied by Malfoy. Damn him, he thought he was so awesome just because he had money. She thought he was an idiot. Money doesn't get you any where in life. Being the best at everything is what gets you ahead. Which is why Ginny worked so hard. Malfoy, however expected his money to get him what he wanted, and that was just plain stupid. His money could only get him so far, eventually he would have to prove himself and when he couldn't. Well what would he do then.

She didn't know why she cared, well maybe she did. He actually had a chance to be a great wizard but he just expected his money to get him everything. He pissed her off because he was thinking so stupidly. "Stupid boy." Ginny muttered. Ginny entered the last compartment on the train and noticed that it was totally empty. She quickly made her way in and slid the door closed. Hopefully Collin wouldn't find her.

This annoying crush on her made her almost sick to her stomach. She was so much better than him. He didn't know anything about anything that mattered. He still thought that there was a good side to the world. There was only evil and then less evil. The sooner someone learned that the better. She learned that in her first year. Really she learned a lot, at first she was scared but then she learned that he knew better. He had read the books and studied everything. Yeah she learned a lot from him. Then Harry had to come along and get rid of him. Damn Harry, Damn him. Tom had been her world, he had taken care of her and had noticed her when no one else had. However he was evil and that was bad. He wasn't evil he was just smart, smarter than most people. Smart enough to know that blood is thicker than water and the purer the blood the more loyal.

GInny admired Tom, he had taught her about why being a pure blood was important. He knew how important it was to be the best. He had become one of the greatest wizards ever known and he didn't have any money. He was an orphan. Even penniless he achieved greatness and it was because he was the best and he was right. Tom taught her how to be the best, he taught her how to pretend to be the perfect sweetheart while really wanting to curse them. Tom had loved her, treated her like a equal. Tom saw her potential. Saw what she could become with the right teaching. He was going to teach her, but then Harry had to come ruin it.

Tom wasn't really going to kill her, he had been borrowing her life, but he was going to give it back. He knew a potion and as soon as he could have made it he was going to become whole and Ginny would have gotten her life back. Harry however thought that he had to save the day, again. Harry was all about saving the damn day. Harry was all about being the golden boy. He was so intent on being the best he didn't even notice when he took his friends feelings and stomped on them. He didn't hear the things Ron and Hermione said about him behind his back. Harry was just as much of a fool as Draco, just for different reasons.

Ginny heard the door slide open she turned towards the noise and sighed inwardly. Collin!

"Hey Ginny, I was wondering where you were." Collin said stepping into the compartment.

"Hey Collin." Ginny said smiling brightly. "I was just trying to find some peace and quiet."

"I bet, a summer at the Burrow, must have been exciting." Collin said sitting down beside her.

"It was wild." Ginny lied.

"So I was wondering." Collin started to say.

"I wonder how close we are to Hogwarts." Ginny interrupted him, having a clue as to what he was about to ask.

"We've got a while." Collin replied. "Would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me?"

"Sure." Ginny replied her smile not faltering. Inside however she was screaming with rage. How dare this mudblood ask her to go to Hogsmeade with him especially when she had no out, no reason to say no. "That sounds fun."

The compartment door slid open again and Hermione entered.

"Collin, some kids pushed over the treat trolleys." Hermione told him. "We need to help clean up and then patrol the hallways to make sure this doesn't happen again."

Collin stood up, giving Ginny an apologetic smile and followed Hermione out of the compartment.

"Damn it." Ginny hissed to herself. "How can I get out of this?"

She thought to herself for a while, she needed an excuse, and excuse to get out of going to Hogsmeade with him. She could always tell him she had to study, that wasn't too far out there. She was taking a couple of 7th year classes after all. Soon she was going to start tutoring, another lie to add to the long list. Tutoring was just something she would write home to tell her mother about. Keep her brother from wondering where she was if she wasn't around. Get that over-protective ass off of her back. Plus it would be fun, she would enjoy getting to show that she was smarter than her class mates. Show them that they were below her. It was about time they realized that anyway.

She had to be careful though, she had to make it through Hogwarts, graduate without people catching on. Tom had taught her that. Get a few loyal supporters while in school and then when you get out of school you already have the beginnings of a great following. Too bad she was in the wrong house. If only she had met Tom before she was sorted, maybe then she could be a Slytherin. Instead she was stuck being a Gryffindor. Gryffindors were too busy being good to ever think like she did. Really she thought they were weak, they would rather think that there is a good side to things, than to realize the truth. The truth was that everyone had a bad side, the question was whether you were brave enough to realize it though. Only Slytherins were brave enough to realize that they were evil. Well the Slytherins plus her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was something about that Weasley girl that confused Draco, she was hiding something. He could see it in her eyes. You could see everything about someone through her eyes. He just didn't get what she had to hide. She was the perfect child to her parents. High grades and lots of friends. It disgusted him, she was so optimistic and cheery and naive. He was throughly disgusted, it was people like that who gave pure bloods a bad name.

Hermione had entered his compartment earlier and told him he needed to help patrol. He had promptly told her to shut up and ignored her. He leaned back and closed his eyes, hoping that for the rest of the ride no one would bother him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N Please Read and Review but be kind.)


	2. Ginny's Diary

I am from America, 17 and without kids obviously I'm not JK Rowling and I don't own Harry Potter

(A/N I would like to thank everyone for the wonderful comments left for my other story. You guys almost made me cry (good tears) As for this story, I have never pictured Ginny evil before it just popped in my head one day so I hope you guys like this story. Thank you for the reviews for this story.)

Chapter 2: Ginny's Diary

Ginny sat at the Gryffindor Table, between a couple of girls from her grade. She was trying to avoid Collin, she was still pissed off that he had asked her out. For years she could tell it was coming, why did he have to grow the balls now? Ginny looked over at the Slytherin table, wishing she could be sitting over there. Oh well she was stuck with a bunch of mudbloods and muggle-lovers.

Professor McGonagal led the new students in, they looked very scared and lonely. Ginny looked at each of them, one at a time, wondering which ones would go to which house. She was mostly interested in the ones that would be going to the Slytherins, they had potential. As the sorting ceremony went on she watched intensely, trying to memorize the name to the face. She cheered when Gryffindor got a student, not really caring just keeping up appearances. By then cheering for a new Gryffindor had become second nature, even though she longed to cheer for the Slytherins.

"Ginny, look that's my little sister." Geoffrey told her from across the table. He was pointing at a little girl who was just walking up to the stool.

"I hope she makes it into Gryffindor." Ginny replied smiling at him.

"Yeah so do I." Geoffrey replied.

Just then the sorting hat cried out. "Hufflepuff."

"Well it's better then Slytherin at least." Geoffrey said shrugging at Ginny.

"So true." Ginny lied, smiling again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco watched the sorting bored, he didn't cheer for his new housemates, he didn't cheer for anyone. Draco didn't care about school spirit. He just wanted to eat and then leave and see his room. Except he didn't even get to do that right away, stupid Granger wanted all the prefects and the two head students to have a meeting. Draco groaned as he looked around the Great Hall. He noticed that the Weasley girl looked just as bored as he felt, except any time they got a new student she would throw on a smile and cheer as heartily as the rest of them. His eyes traveled to the Hufflepff table, noticing that some of the 6th and 7th year girls were looking rather hot. That might be fun he thought to himself smirking.

After a couple more minutes the sorting was finally finished. Professor Dumbledore got up to say his beginning of the year announcements and finally the food appeared. Draco helped himself to the food on the table, making sure to eat slowly, if Hermione was going to make him attend some stupid meeting she would have to wait for him. Draco ate slowly and watched the Great Hall empty, finally it was just the prefects and the head students. Draco was still sitting at the Slytherin table slowly eating. He was laughing in his head at all the impatient glances Hermione kept throwing at him. Finally Hermione got up from the Gryffindor table and stomped over to him.

"We are waiting on you." She snapped at Draco.

"I'm still eating." Draco replied slowly taking a bite out of a roll.

"So help me, if you do not hurry up I will make sure you have the worst job possible." Hermione threatened him angrily.

"Don't get you knickers all in a twist." Draco replied smirking at her as he got up.

Draco followed Hermione over to the Gryffindor table and plopped into a seat as far away from her as he could. After all he didn't want any mudblood germs.

He listened to Hermione drone on and on for about thirty minutes. Finally someone reminded her that the students were probably waiting to get in their common rooms on account of not knowing the password. Hermione hurriedly dismissed them and Draco quickly made his way to his room. One of the prefects could let the students in, he had better things to do. He entered his room and looked around. It was a bit small and shabby, but considering that he had to share a room for the past 6 years with a bunch of other boys he figured it wasn't too bad. Plus some of the girls he "knew", knew some wonderful redecorating spells.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny laid in bed thinking. She had to figure out some way to keep from going to Hogsmeade, sure she didn't have to say yes. However the Ginny everyone knew would have said yes. This is the kind of thing that pissed her off, if she were in Slytherin she would have never had to worry about going to Hogsmeade with Collin. Ginny listened to the quiet breathing of her room mates. She was finally convinced that they were all asleep. Ginny crawled out of bed and quietly opened her trunk, pulling out a book. She grabbed the book and quietly slipped out of the room and down the stairs. She climbed through the portrait hole and started to make her way downstairs, keeping an eye out for anybody.

Ginny made her way through a secret passage and outside. She walked around to the back of the castle and found a bench to sit on. She opened her book and started writing.

_Dear Diary,_

_Every time I write in you I hope Tom appears. However this is just a normal muggle diary with a flimsy lock. Hell even with out spells that unlock anyone could bust this stupid lock open. So the stupid Creevey boy finally asked me out, It couldn't have come at a worse time, I had plans for this weekend. Damn him, I hate mudbloods. All I want is to be able to get out of this school, I almost asked mom what she thought of me going to Dumstrang. Can you imagine her face. That would have been so funny, but then I would have had to answer tons of stupid questions. _

_Sometimes I think that if my parents were dead it would be a lot easier, but then I remember I need the money. I just wish I didn't have to answer to them. They are so annoying and dad has that stupid shed full of muggle things. I was so tempted to "accidentally" burn down the shed. That would have been funny. Once again though I would have had to answer so many questions. I'm glad I'm back at Hogwarts though, at least I can do magic here._

_Its funny but everyday I was at home I just wanted to run away. Get away from my family. I hate them. I hate them all. Fred and George get the least on my nerves, at least they aren't always doing the right proper thing. They know how to have fun, even if they would never do anything illegal. I stole a bunch of their practical joke tricks, I plan on using them well. i also stole a bunch of extendable ears. You never know when you have to hear something important after all._

_I finally have enough money for a new wardrobe, I can get out of all those annoying hand me downs, I also have enough money to buy some of those books I wanted. I decided I am going to tutor to get more money. There are enough stupid kids here that need the help, and as long as they have the money they can have the help._

Ginny stopped writing she had heard someone approaching. She tucked her book into her robes and stood up. She quickly made her way back inside the castle not wanting to be caught by whoever was out and about. She didn't want to get detention, she didn't have time for it. That did however give her an idea on how to get out of going to Hogsmeade with Collin however, if he got detention...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco couldn't sleep, for the past year he had suffered from extreme insomnia. Usually Draco would go flying and clear his head, he found it helped him sleep. Tonight however was different, he didn't feel like flying, really he wanted to go find some girls bed to crawl in, but he wanted a new conquest and this late at night wasn't the time to find it. Draco made his way outside of the castle, carefully closing all the doors behind him. He was just walking around on of the corners when he saw the youngest Weasley. She was writing quickly in a book, a scowl across her face. Draco watched her for a couple of minutes, wondering what a Gryffindor was doing out this late, breaking the rules. She looked really mad. After a couple of minutes Draco took a couple of steps closer, making sure to stay in the shadows. Then as luck would have it he stepped on a twig, it snapped and Ginny's head flew up. She looked around worriedly and Draco slunk back against the wall. She got up quickly and went into a side door he had never noticed.

Draco was truly intrigued as to why a Gryffindor was breaking the rules, being outside, past curfew. He walked over and sat on the bench Ginny had just vacated. He leaned his head against the wall and closed his eyes thinking. His last year of Hogwarts and he would get to join the Death Eaters.

That was his real goal in life, be a death eater, get rid of all the mudbloods. When that finished he didn't know what he was going to do, he didn't need to do anything really he was rich after all.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny climbed back through the portrait hole, she had to endure a lecture from the fat lady for five minutes about being out after curfew. She slammed the portrait shut hearing the picture protest to being shut so harshly. Ginny didn't care, it was an ugly picture anyway. She hurried up the stairs, pissed that her quiet time had been ruined by some stupid person. She climbed back into bed tucking the journal deep under her mattress. She had gotten the journal a year ago so she wanted to make sure no one would ever find it. She closed her eyes trying to sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Professor McGonagal, may I speak to you?" Ginny asked her smiling sweetly coming up to her during breakfast.

"Sure Ginny, what do you need?" Professor McGonagal answered.

"I was wondering would it be wrong for me to charge for tutoring?" Ginny asked her her eyes getting wide, trying to look innocent.

"Well, I don't see the harm, as long as whoever you are tutoring gets better test grades, after all we can't control how students spend their money." Professor McGonagal answered her smiling. "After all you are one of our best students."

"Thank you so much." Ginny replied as she walked away. The minute she turned around the smile from her face vanished and it was replaced by a smirk. Ginny went to the library and started to draw up a flier. After she had made one she was happy with she cast a duplicating charm on it and in seconds she had 10 more.

Ginny walked around the castle hanging the fliers up in all the major traffic locations. Then she started to make her way to her first class of the year; 7th year transfiguration. She walked in and was pleased to see that this class was with the Slytherins for some of them had already arrived. She quickly made her way to an unoccupied table and sat down, pulling her book out of her bad. She watched as more students made their way in. They knew better then to be late to Professor McGonagal's class, she was after all the strictest teacher in the school. The class was split in two the Gryffindor's on one side of the room and the Slytherin's on the other. Ginny was sitting in the middle of the two groups, her table unoccupied by anone else.

Draco walked into the Transfiguration class just as it was time to start. Professor McGonagal gave him a warning glance and he smirked at her, there was nothing she could do, he had been on time. Draco looked around noticing that the only table empty contained the youngest Weasley. What she was doing there he couldn't begin to fathom, after all she was only a 6th year. Draco looked around the room once more and groaned, yep the only table available was the one with the Weasley. Ginny however seemed to be totally oblivious to the fact that she was the only one that didn't have anyone sitting beside her, she was so engrossed in her book. Draco slowly made his way over to her table all the while Professor McGonagal watching him.

Draco dropped into a chair, as far away from the Weasley girl that he could get. He slammed his book up on the table. Ginny's head snapped up, her thoughts being pulled from her book. She looked up and frowned when she saw Draco. What was he doing at her table, why wasn't he sitting with the rest of the Slytherins. She looked around and noticed she had the only free table. Damn she didn't want anyone at her table. That is the reason she had grabbed the table in the middle. Six years at this school had taught her that houses rarely mixed them selves up.

She focused her attention on the lesson going on in front of her. Draco slamming his book on the table had actually helped Ginny remember that she was in a class. Ginny was able to quickly transfigure her feather into a eagle and sat and watched the other students. She noticed that Harry wasn't able to transfigure that well, she laughed in her head. Draco also seemed to having problems.

"You're saying it wrong." Ginny said from her seat. Draco didn't say anything back instead he just glared at her as he continued to mispronounce the words. "Fine then fail, I don't give a damn." Ginny replied quietly as she turned her bird back into a feather.

Draco glanced back over and noticed that her bird was a feather again. Damn he thought, the Weasley girl is doing better than me. He tried again, his feather still wasn't turning into a bird. Ginny watched him, laughing after every few of his tries.

"How do you say it?" Draco asked her angrily.

Ginny corrected him on the words of the spell, and watched as his feather turned into a bird. "Told you." Ginny said smirking.

Draco didn't respond, he just did the counter spell and turned it back into a feather. Ginny sat back into her chair looking triumphant. Draco glared at her and sat in his chair pulling out a book and starting to read it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Merlin is he dense sometimes. Ginny thought as she watched Draco read. He is so pride full he can't even admit when he wants help. Whatever it isn't any trouble for her if he doesn't do well. Maybe he will have to get a tutor. Ginny smiled if he came to her for tutoring, merlin would she make a lot. She knew the grades of most of the students in the school and he needed some of the most help. He did alright in potions and defense against the dark arts, but in his other classes he was lacking. Especially in transfiguration and charms, basically the classes that used the wand the most. Luckily if he did need tutoring he would be coming to her, she was advanced in both of those classes. Ginny had a natural flair for wand waving and remembering charms and spells. In fact Ginny made it into a art form.

Ginny wandered up to her room, wondering if she had gotten any replies to her fliers, sure she had just put them up but maybe there would be some replies. She looked on her bed and noticed that there were 3 parchments she unrolled them and looked at them one by one. The first two were from some third years who needed help with Divination and the third was from someone who needed help with Care of Magical Creatures. Ginny looked at the scrolls trying to decide if she wanted to help any of them. Finally she put them away, deciding that she could decide later.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny made it through her week slowly. She decided not to tutor those three kids, she had never taken divination and after finding out who the third kid was she decided not to. He was very much, not, attractive and she couldn't imagine spending so much time with such an ugly person.

Ginny still hadn't figured out what to do about Collin and her date. Ginny shuddered at the thought. She had tried to get him in detention but she wasn't able to. Ginny quickly made her way out of the castle, trying to not run into Collin. She quickly made her way down the street in Hogsmeade and into the most fashionable clothing store. Thankfully it was only a girl clothing store so she figured she was safe and not going to run into Collin here, and if she did he had bigger problems then getting stood up. Ginny started to wander through the store, piling clothes in her arms. Finally after she had found everything that she liked she made her way to a dressing room and started to try on the clothes. When it came to it Ginny found that she liked showing off her curves. She was a girl after all, and she knew her new clothes would piss Ron off. Boys might actually notice her now and Ron hated that. Ginny grabbed up all the clothes and made her way to the front so she could pay for them.

After that was done she made her way to the book store walking straight back to the section that contained all the books on Dark Magic and such. Ginny looked through them and didn't see anything she liked so she walked back out of the store. Ginny decided to return to Hogwarts, she had homework to complete and wanted to check and see if she had gotten anymore tutoring requests. Ginny was almost to the school when she spotted Collin coming towards her, it didn't look like he had noticed her yet so she ducked her head and quietly hid behind a tree. Ginny groaned, she felt like an idiot. All this trouble because of some stupid mudblood boy. damn him, damn herself for not turning him down. She had to fin in though, that was important her fitting in.

Collin passed by her without noticing and Ginny quickly made her way back up to the castle and to Gryffindor tower. She ran up to her dorm and took her clothes out of the bag and spreading them out on the bed. She looked at her purchases and sighed happily. Sure she had used up almost all her money, but hopefully soon she would have more money. She quickly put her clothes away and spent the rest of the day studying and doing homework, only leaving the room for dinner. She saw Collin at dinner and explained to him that she had tried to meet him but wasn't able to find him. She said all this with this extreme look of sadness and disappointment on her face. When she walked away she was smirking, once again she was living her lie, but she had it down and she was good at it.

Collin had totally believed her and thought it was lall his fault. This was almost too easy for her. She quickly ate and went back up to the tower and studied some more. She was still studying when all the 6th years had made their way into their beds. Ginny stopped writing and listened, they were all asleep. Ginny grabbed her journal from under her bed and quietly made her way out of the castle, going to sit on her usual bench and started to write in her journal.

_Dear Diary,_

_Boys are so stupid and easy to fool. In fact it is turning it to quite a fun game. It really is a fun game. I should do it more often. Collin totally thought it was his fault that we hadn't met up today. All I had to do was give him some puppy dog look and pretend to be sad and instantly he was reassuring me that he was the one who had screwed up the time. At least he hasn't ever kissed me, Merlin that would be horrid. Well maybe not, I don't know. I do enjoy playing with people's heads. ITs all I ever do, play with peoples heads. They all think I am this sweet innocent, I love everyone girl. How every wrong they are. I can't stand anyone in this school. Maybe if I knew some worth wile people it would be okay but I don't. I for the most part only know Gryffindors, they make me sick. I hate them. I hate my room mates, they are so stupid. They chirp about boys and boys and boys. It almost makes me want to hate all guys, just so I wouldn't think like they do on anything. What can I say boys can be cute. At least the boys who aren't all into 'saving the world'. I've been rambling on for like fifteen minutes and nothing in this entry is really worthwhile. I'm just pissed. I have gotten some letters from kids needing tutoring help. I haven't decided to help any of them. I don't know why. Maybe I am just hoping that a Slytherin will need help. I really want to hear what is going on in the war. And considering how much they like to brag if the war is going well for them, I will know._

_I can't wait till I get out of this school and am able to make a name for myself. I know exactly what I'm going to do and if Voldermort won't let me join him then I will do it my way. Though if he is smart he will include me, especially if he is going to take dumb asses like Goyle and Crabbe, That's the sad thing about most Slytherin's they are mean and evil, but they expect to get by on bullying, they forget they actually need to know how to cast spells and curses and charms. That way when they need to cast the important curses they can. _

_Sometimes I wish I could be resorted into a different house. That way I could be a Slytherin. When i was first sorted I was so stupid and wanted to be in Gryffindor. I wanted to be with my brother and Harry, the great Harry. Thank Merlin I met Tom. Otherwise I would still think like that. I would probably still have a crush on Harry. For a while I pretended to continue to have a crush on him. After all it wouldn't make sense if I had a crush on him one day and the next I hated him. I think Harry might still think I have a crush on him, he has such an inflated head. I've seen him, late at night, talking in to his mirror. Telling himself how awesome he is. Idiot._

_Hermione is another person I can't stand. She thinks she is the smartest witch in this school. I bet it was a bit of a nasty shock when I skipped a year in two classes and she never has. Showed her that maybe she wasn't the smartest, she can't be anyway, stupid Mudblood. I wonder what she would do if I were to tell my brother that she is shagging Harry behind his back. The things I know that I'm not suppose to. _

_Anyways diary considering that this is a pretty pointless entry I am going to bed._

Ginny got up from the bench and walked over to the side door, She quickly slipped in and made her way up to her room. She crawled into her bed, not noticing the piece of parchment that had fallen on the floor.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco hadn't spent the day in Hogsmeade like most of his house mates. He had stayed behind to work on his school work. He understood most of his classes pretty well, but he just couldn't get the stupid wand waving crap. He realized that he needed to work on his charms and such, but he didn't want anyone to know he needed help. He had recalled seeing the fliers around the school, but it was the Weasley girl that was doing the tutoring. How embarrassing, not just being tutored, but by someone in a year before his and a muggle-lover. Draco groaned, he didn't see any other option, he had to pass his NEWTs. Draco pulled out a piece of parchment and started to write.

_I have seen your fliers around the school. I am interested in being tutored and will pay extra if you can keep these sessions just between us. I will meet you Monday night at 8 in the astronomy tower. _

Draco didn't sign the the letter just added the Slytherin crest and sent it off with his owl. Draco groaned again, he had the feeling that he had just made a horrible choice.

"Damn it. damn it, damn it." Draco shouted to no one. He hated this, he hated that he needed help. "Damn it."


	3. Tutoring and Plans

I am 17, from America, and with out kids, from those premises we can assume I am not JK Rowling. Therefore I don't own Harry Potter.

(A/N Thanks for all the awesome reviews. You guys rock.

Just so I know that I say this:

I have never done anything with evil Ginny, I have never read anything with Evil Ginny. I don't know why I am even writing an Evil Ginny, except for the fact that it popped in my head. I really hope you guys like it, I am writing something I have never even contemplated before. My other story I had thought of a lot, this one pretty much just came to me, who knows it might have been a dream. Anyway please read and review.)

Chapter 3: Tutoring and Plans

Draco got out of bed it was Monday morning and soon he would have to get to classes. He was so tired of school, it got so tiring. Everyday going to class. Everyday having to deal with Granger and Potter. He had actually written to the Weasley girl, he wouldn't have but he really needed the help in some classes. Plus she was the only one offering up tutoring. Draco shuddered. He was pissed and cold. He quickly got dressed and made his way to the Great Hall.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny woke up and crawled out of bed, her foot landed on something and she looked down. "What?" Ginny asked confused as she saw the parchment. She picked it up and quickly read it. She noticed the Slytherin seal. "Of course it is a Slytherin." Ginny said quietly. Only a Slytherin would be self conscious enough to not put their name. She was intrigued by who it was hoping it wasn't Crabbe or Goyle, they were probably failing, but she didn't think any thing could save them. Ginny folded up the parchment and slipped it under her mattress. Ginny looked at her watch and noticed that it was almost time for breakfast. She quickly grabbed some clothes and made her way down to the bathrooms. Ginny hopped in the shower and quickly washed her hair and herself.

Ginny hopped out of the shower and got dressed. She walked over to one of the mirrors and looked at herself. She cast a drying spell on her hair and soon her curls were dry. She applied some make up and looked at her reflection. Ginny smiled at herself, practicing different smiles and looks in the mirror. After a couple of minutes she turned from the mirror and rushed to breakfast.

Ginny walked into the Great Hall, noticing the boys staring at her. Ginny pretended not to see them and continued on her way to her table. Ginny sat down between her brother and Harry.

"What are you wearing?" Ron hissed at her.

"What are you talking about?" Ginny asked him putting on an innocent face.

"You might as well be wearing nothing for the amount of clothing you have on." Ron replied.

"I think she looks great." Harry said checking Ginny out.

Ron flashed him a look, Harry quickly made up an excuse and left the table.

"See." Ginny told him. "I look great."

"Mom would kill you if she saw you wearing so little." Ron replied.

"Mom would probably say it is about time I got out of boy hand me downs." Ginny replied standing up. "Get over it, they are just clothes."

"Ginny don't walk away from me." Ron said angrily.

"Too late." Ginny replied as she walked away.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Look at the Weasel." Crabbe said looking across the room.

"Damn, who knew a Gryffindor could look so good." Goyle agreed.

"Please, she is just a girl." Draco replied looking where they were.

"Yeah well most of them don't become so hot overnight." Blaise pointed out.

"You guys need to go take a cold shower." Draco replied getting up. "Maybe that will help you remember that she is a Weasley."

"Whatever man." Blaise said as he continued to look at Ginny.

Draco left the great hall disgusted. A Weasley, no, seriously, a Weasley?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny was laughing in her head. Those boys were all so predictable. Within a week every single one of them are going to be wrapped around her little finger. All because of a couple of short skirts. Ginny shook her head as she made her way to class laughing, what could she do with this new found attention?

Ginny once again went and sat at the table in the middle of the room. She pulled out her book and started reading. Ginny didn't notice when people started to file in and sit down. She didn't notice the boys looking her up and down, or the whispers the girls had about her clothes. Ginny didn't look up from her book until Draco came in and slammed his book on the table, snapping her out of her thoughts.

She glanced over at Draco and saw that he was smirking at her.

"What?" she asked him snottily.

"What?" Draco replied looking clueless.

"What do you want, you interrupted my reading." Ginny said crossly.

"I just thought you might be interested in the fact that class is starting." Draco replied as Professor McGonagal walked in the room.

Ginny glared at him while she pulled out her notes. Stupid boy.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco didn't know why he would always pull Ginny out of her trance. Really it was quite nice of him, and he isn't usually nice. The fact that it pissed her off though, well he just thought that was funny. Draco tried to pay attention in class but he just couldn't concentrate. His mind kept drifting off to other things. Transfiguration was boring to Draco. He knew it was a useful skill but he just couldn't get into it.

When the class was over Draco quickly made his way to his next class, he couldn't wait till that class was over. Draco made it through the day, it felt like it was going by in seconds. He was dreading tutoring, he was contemplating not even going. No one would ever have to know that he asked a Weasley for help, she wouldn't even know it was him. However that voice in the back of his head that always nagged him about his grades wouldn't let up. So that night he found himself in the astronomy tower waiting for Ginny to arrive.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny was standing outside the door to the astronomy tower, contemplating whether she should actually tutor the Slytherin. For some reason she felt really uneasy, she didn't know why. Ginny took a deep breath and opened the door. Needless to say she was only mildly shocked to see that it was Draco on the other side of the door.

"Draco, I should have guessed it would be you." Ginny said smirking. "I must say it is kind of shocking you could put your pride aside to actually ask for help."

"Do you want the job or not?" Draco asked her quickly losing his patience.

"Here's the deal." Ginny started. "Ten galleons per session."

"Ten?" Draco asked her shocked. "It is only a tutoring session. That is basically stealing it from me."

"Well we can make it 5 and who knows who would find out." Ginny replied smiling at him innocently.

"Fine it will be 10." Draco replied angrily. "Can we get started now?"

"What do you want to start with?" Ginny asked. "Charms or Transfiguration?"

"How the hell do you know what I need help with?" Draco asked.

"I've seen you in transfiguration, you suck. You don't just suck it is like you have never waved a wand before, needless to say that you are probably the same in charms." Ginny replied. "So which do you want to do first."

"Charms." Draco replied grudgingly.

Ginny pulled out her book from her first year.

"I already went through that book." Draco told her.

"Well, your basic form sucks. We might as well start back at the beginning." Ginny replied sighing. "The better you can do the basics, the easier all charms will be for you."

Ginny watched as Draco worked through some basic charms.

"There is no point to this." Draco said angrily throwing her book against the wall.

Ginny walked over and picked up her book. "If you can not control your damn temper, and if you can't trust that I know what the hell I am doing then leave. I don't need your money, nor am I addicted to your loving personality." Ginny told him angrily. "So are you going to be a dumb ass and leave or actually for once do something smart and be tutored so that you can make something of your pathetic existence you call a life?"

Draco glared at her for a minute. "Fine, what are we doing next." he replied through gritted teeth.

"You are going to read chapter 5 in this book." Ginny replied thrusting a book at him. "Do try not to throw my book when you are done." Ginny said sarcastically.

Draco opened up the book and started to read. Ginny pulled out her own book and started to read, ignoring him.

Draco finished the chapter and looked up from the book. He noticed that once again Ginny was indulged in a book. He had never heard her curse so much. He thought it was unusual but interesting.

"Weasel, I'm done with the chapter." Draco said pulling Ginny's attention from the book to him.

"Good, then tell me what you learned." Ginny replied looking up from her book but not closing it. Draco gave her a quick run down of what the chapter was about. "Okay, now read the next chapter."

"I'm paying you ten galleons so that you can tell me to read." Draco said as he reopened the book.

"You are paying me ten galleons so that you can become better at your classes." Ginny responded. "I can't help that first you need to read to catch up."

Draco didn't respond, instead he started to read the next chapter. Ginny once again started to read her own book. Ginny shivered, she was getting cold up in the astronomy tower and her skimpy clothes weren't doing her much good. Ginny cursed to herself, why did she have to forget her cloak? Draco looked up and noticed Ginny shivering.

"Calor-oris." Draco said flicking his wand.

"What did you just do?" Ginny asked him.

"You're cold, I made it so that it will warm up." Draco replied smirking. "Won't do me any good if my tutor freezes to death."

"Well its nice to know you can do a basic charm." Ginny replied.

"Yeah, so can we get out of these easy book and actually move on to something hard?" Draco asked her snottily.

"Fine, make this pencil dance." Ginny said placing a pencil in front of him.

Draco thought and with a swish of his wand and a couple of words the penicl was standing on end.

"It's not dancing." Ginny said stating the obvious. "You swished your wand wrong. It is more of a flick and then a swish."

Ginny said the words and moved her wand and soon the pencil was dancing in front of them. Draco grabbed up the pencil angrily and snapped it into.

"When the hell will I need to make a pencil dance anyway?" Draco asked her dropping the two pieces of the pencil in front of her.

"It isn't about the charm specifically, it is about the level of difficulty." Ginny responded. "I don't suppose you could charm the two pieces of the pencil back together?" Ginny sighed in frustration, she didn't realize that he would be so bull headed.

Draco muttered a couple more words and swished his wand again. The pencil became whole again and Ginny picked it up. She started to laugh.

"Well it is whole again." she said. The pencil wasn't solid anymore, it was basically turned to rubber.

Draco snarled as he grabbed the pencil. "Can we just get back to learning about charms?"

"If you finish reading this book before we get together next, then we can move onto transfiguration." Ginny said pulling out some books on transfiguration.

"Fine." Draco replied shutting the book and throwing it in his bag. "So what stupid book are you going to make me read next?"

"I'm not going to make you read any books." Ginny replied. "You take too long anyway."

"I do not." Draco replied defensively.

"Whatever." Ginny replied not really paying attention as she opened one of the books. Ginny reached back into her bad and pulled out a feather. She placed the feather in front of her and muttered a couple of words under her breath. The feather turned into a baby chick. "Turn it back into a feather."

"How Weasley am I suppose to do that?" Draco asked.

"Say that spell with this wand movement." Ginny said as she showed him how to move his wand.

Draco tried but failed.

"Your words were fine, your problem is your wand movement." Ginny moved over beside him and grabbed his wand hand.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked pulling his hand away.

"I was going to show you how to move your wand." Ginny replied grabbing his hand again. "Don't worry I don't have germs, touching me won't turn you into a Gryffindor."

Draco didn't snatch his hand back so Ginny showed him the different wand motions.

"Try again." Ginny told him letting go of his hand and placing the baby chick in front of him.

Draco tried again and was able to change the chick into a feather.

"Good, now change it into a chick."

Draco changed it back into a chick and leaned back with this bored expression on his face. "What now Weasley?"

"Now we are done, take this book and read these chapters. And practice getting my name right. It's Ginny." Ginny told him as she got up. "We will meet again at the same time Wednesday."

Ginny left the tower, the minute she left she dropped her fake nice act. Stupid prat she thought as she flounced down the stairs, not even bothering to go back to Gryffindor tower. All day she had noticed Collin looking at her and she didn't want to deal with him. Ginny made her way down stairs and outside of the castle. She was making her way to her favorite bench when she noticed that their were people on it. She continued around the castle, trying to find another place to sit. She had almost given up when she noticed a small alcove in the wall. It was so covered with ivy she had almost missed it.

Ginny crawled in the alcove, killing all the creepy crawlyes she saw. It looked like it was big enough to just hold two people. I bet this is where kids came to make out. She thought to her self as she pulled out her journal. She cast the same spell she heard Draco cast earlier and instantly the alcove started to warm up. Ginny lit up the alcove with her wand and set it down so that she could write.

_Dear Diary,_

_Draco is more dense than I though. He couldn't move a wand correctly to save his life. That was probably his main problem. However I won't be telling him that, 3o galleons a week is more than enough to keep me from spilling the beans. He does need to work on how he say stuff though._

_So my new look appears to be a hit, not to shocking to me. Guys are so damn easy. They let their hormones control them. That's why girls are better except for a couple a days a month we have complete control of what we do, we don't let hormones rule our lives._

_So Harry kept giving me glances all day today. I thought Ron was going to punch him, it would be kind of fun to break up the Dream Team. Hermione kept glaring at me, I don't think she liked the fact that Harry was so hung up on me. Merlin she is a whore, she's dating my brother, sleeping with Harry and jealous because Harry kept checking me out. That gives me an idea on how to break them up. _

_I bet if I made out with Harry, Hermione would say something, and then Ron would actually realize that was going on. Plus I would get some lip time. Of course I would have kiss Harry, that's the major flaw in this plan. Is it worth it though? _

_I would have to make out with Harry, and Harry is so,,,, He is just so good. After i get done with him, he will be so alone. All, totally, alone. Hermione will be ridiculed by if no one else the Slytherins. You can always trust them to be mean. Ok so I've decided, I am going to put the moves on Harry. I just thought of another plus, Collin will probably become mad at me, and not want to talk to me anymore. Does all this make me a bad person? _

_Merlin I hope so._

Ginny shut her journal smiling to herself. She had just had the best idea that would take care of Collin and be a bit of fun for her. After placing her journal in her bag, Ginny crawled out of the alcove and made her way inside the castle, taking care not to run into Filch.


	4. Secrets and Snakes

(A/N Lauren: Damn you!!! You guessed it. Shhhh don't tell anyone. However the means in which he gets it might be different.Thank you for such a sweet review, that is so awesome.

Beckysue2: I am glad to see you are warming up to evil Ginny, I must say so am I.

samsam111: If I ever own Tom I will let you know, and I might even share him. Lol.

Dracosbaby7: I am glad I have you intrigued, I hope I continue to intrigue you.

hoppers: Thanks for the review you are soooooooo awesome.

Kathryn Black: Thanks for the reviews.

Heart Broken Devil: I will try to update quickly and often. Thanks for reading.

Morena Evensong: Thanks for the reviews on both stories. You are cool.

madmissymel: Thanks for the review. I am glad you like it.

IF I left anyone out sorry, thank you though. I love you)

I am 17 and am in college. I don't have kids and I live in the US of A. So if you use your reasoning skills you can figure out I am not JK Rowling therefore I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter.

(A/N This chapter contains da da da SEX!! Hahahah evil laugh. Anyway if you don't want to read it skip below the first bracket. FYI this chapter is dedicated to my friend who wanted me to write in sex she is a bad influence on me. So if you don't like it blame her. Ok on with the chapter.)

Chapter 4: Secrets and Snakes

Draco walked back to his room. His tutoring session with Ginny had actually taught him a lot. He was shocked to see he was looking forward to his next lesson. Draco walked into his room and sunk onto his bed, sighing. Draco was exhausted and it was only the second week. Draco laid back and closed his eyes, felling more relaxed then he had all week. Just then there was a knock on his door.

"What?" Draco yelled not bothering to get up.

"Draco, let me in." Pansy asked through the door.

Draco groaned and got up from his bed. He walked over and let her in his room.

"What do you want?" Draco asked her.

"I just thought you might be lonely." Pansy replied wrapping her arms around his neck. She kissed him, thrusting her tongue in his mouth.

Draco grabbed her hips and pulled her closer to him. Sure he was exhausted, but he was a guy. Pansy trailed her hands down his chest, unbuttoning his shirt on the way down. Draco pulled Pansy over to the bed and gently pushed her on. He quickly unbuttoned his trousers and slipped them along with his boxers off of him. Pansy had unbuttoned her shirt and had slipped it off. She looked Draco in the eyes she unclasped her bra. She pulled her bra off and dropped it on the floor beside the bed. Then Pansy crawled to the edge of the bed and started to kiss Draco again, his tongue slipping into her mouth this time. Pansy was pressing her body up against his. Draco pushed her back on the bed, crawling onto the bed himself. Draco reached underneath Pansy's skirt and was shocked to find she wasn't wearing anything under it. He slipped a finger into her and pulled it back out slipping it in his mouth. Pansy looked at him lifting an eyebrow as if to say come on. Draco lowered his body onto hers and slowly entered her. Pansy pulled him down and kissed him as she wrapped her legs around his back. Draco started thrusting into her, speeding up with every thrust. Pansy was clawing him in his back, leaving scratches deep in his back. She was moaning his name thrusting up to meet him. With a shudder Pansy came, her back arching, her hips pressing against Draco. That was just enough to send Draco over the edge and he also came. Draco rolled onto his back sighing contently. He hadn't been with a woman since the end of school last year.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco woke up and was confused to see Pansy laying beside him. Then he remembered the events of the night before. Pansy rolled over and smiled at him.

"Last night was fun." She said rolling closer to him. "Want to repeat it?"

"No we don't have time." Draco replied getting out of his bed.

"Come on." Pansy pleaded with him. "I will make it worth your while."

"We have classes in half an hour." Draco replied wishing that she would just leave. She was fun at night but then she started to get clingy. Draco picked up her shirt and bra and threw them at her. "You should leave now." He grabbed some clean boxers from his wardrobe and slipped them on.

Pansy pouted at him as she redressed. "Fine then, I don't want to miss breakfast anyway." Pansy climbed out of his bed and sauntered out of his room.

Draco finished getting dressed and made his way out of his room walking towards the Great Hall. Draco walked into the Great Hall and sat down between Blaise and Crabbe.

"Well boys, you can be jealous." Draco told them smirking.

"What are we jealous?" Blaise asked him.

"Pansy came and visited me last night."Draco replied. "She didn't leave till this morning."

"Damn dude." Crabbe said shaking his head. "You don't waste time do you?"

"It was a whole week." Draco said. "Last year I only waited half a week."

"Well when you break her heart let me know." Blaise said smirking at him. "After all she will need a shoulder to cry on, and I have two."

"Sure you can have my sloppy seconds." Draco replied eating his biscuit.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny walked into the Great Hall and walked over to Harry. He was sitting across from Ron. Ginny sat beside Harry and across from Hermione.

"Hey guys." Ginny said as she grabbed some food. "How is it going?" Ginny looked at Hermione and smiled.

"Hey Ginny." Harry said turning towards her. "That is a lovely skirt."

"I'm glad you like it Harry." Ginny replied glancing at Hermione. "I was afraid it was too short."

"It is too short." Ron said glaring at Harry.

"What do you think Hermione?" Ginny asked smiling innocently at her.

"I think it is nice." Hermione said clearly lying.

"See Ron, you are just being over protective." Ginny said sticking her tongue out at him. "You are just afraid that boys are going to like me now."

Ron glared at her and stood up from the table. He turned and left with Hermione following after him.

"Harry?" Ginny said softly. "I was wondering if you could tutor me in Defense Against the Dark Arts tonight." Ginny laid her hand on his arm and smiled at him.

"Sure." Harry replied. "After dinner sound good?"

"Okay." Ginny replied getting up. "I'll see then in the common room." Ginny gave him one last smile before she turned and left the Great Hall.

Ginny was laughing, that was too easy. It's like the world was bending to her will. Hermione was already fuming and she hadn't done anything yet. How much fun will this be. Ginny made her way to class thinking about what she was going to do tonight. She could hardly believe that it would be so easy. Harry had never noticed her until she put some short skirt on and poof she was noticed. If she had known all this would be so easy she would have started this last year.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny was sitting in the Common Room listening to Harry drone on and on. She was so bored, every once in a while she would nod her head to show she was listening. She didn't know where Hermione and Ron were, and her plan wouldn't work if they didn't show up.

"So what are my brother and Hermy doing?" Ginny asked interrupting him. "It is just so odd that you aren't with them."

"I don't know but they are going to be back here at 8." Harry replied. "She is going to check our potions essay."

Ginny smiled, it was almost 8 which meant she should make her move soon. After a couple more minutes of listening to Harry drone on she decided it was time. Ginny moved closer to him on the couch, putting her head right beside his and looking at the book he was reading from.

"So have you ever had to use this spell?" she asked him turning her head to look at him.

"No, but I used on similar to this one." Harry replied turning his head towards her, shocked to find her so close to him. He could smell her perfume, it was intoxicating him. Ginny leaned closer to him her lips almost touching his. It was very important to her that he made initial contact. Ginny didn't even have to wait 5 seconds. Harry closed the gap between them, engulfing her lips with his. Ginny opened her mouth as Harry's tongue entered it. She kissed him deeper as he wrapped his arms around her. Ginny hugged Harry around his neck, looking at her watch over his shoulder. It was 5 till 8. Ginny gently pushed Harry so that she was leaning over him. She moved to straddle him still not separating from his kiss. Harry moved his hands down to grip her ass, Ginny almost went to move them when she remembered she was trying to piss Hermione off enough to slip up. Ginny pressed herself against him running her fingers through his hair.

Ginny heard the portrait hole open, hoping Harry wouldn't notice. Hermione and Ron walked in. Ron's jaw dropped he was too shocked for words. Hermione just looked hurt. Harry hadn't noticed them yet.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked.

Harry stopped kissing Ginny and pushed her off of him.

"Oh hey guys." Harry replied looking worried.

"What the hell are you doing with my sister?" Ron asked Harry angrily his eyes flashing.

"I just, we were just.." Harry started not getting to finish.

"What the hell are you doing?" Hermione asked Harry. "What about me?"

"What?" Ron asked moving away from Hermione.

Hermione ignored him, anger quickly rising in her. "I jeopardize my relationship with Ron so that you can snog with her!" Hermione was getting hysterical.

"What did you guys do?" Ron asked forgetting about Ginny.

"Well, er, we just um." Harry started not sure of what to say. "It didn't mean anything." He told Ron, not glancing at Hermione.

"What didn't mean anything?" Ron asked him, he was starting to look dangerous.

"Well you see, when I was at Hermione's this summer, we just got close. It isn't a big deal." Harry said calmly.

"It wasn't a big deal?" Hermione asked him. "You were my first. And it didn't mean anything?"

"You told me I was your first." Ron said angrily. "I can't believe you two, how could you? You are my best friends."

Ron turned and started to walk to the stairs. "Ex friends." He said as he ran up the stairs.

Hermione slapped Harry across the face and glared at Ginny. "You whore." she spit the words at Ginny.

"You are the one shagging your boyfriends best friend." Ginny said getting up and smirking at her. "Harry kissed me, not the other way around."

Hermione glared at Harry. "How could you? You told me that you loved me?"

"I do." Harry said quietly. "It's just Ginny was here, she and I could be together."

"You were with me." Hermione said crying.

"I'm sorry Hermione." Harry said quietly. "I can't be with you."

Hermione looked like she was going to slap him again, instead she turned and walked away.

Harry pounded his fist into the couch. "Damn it."

"Erm Harry, maybe now isn't the best time for us to um, date." Ginny said quietly.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Well er, um, Ron wants to kill you already. Why anger him more." Ginny replied. "I just think it is for the best."

Ginny was silent for a minute. "If it is any consolation, you are a really good kisser." she told him as she got off the couch, grabbing her bag and slinging it over her shoulder. "It was fun."

Ginny crawled through the portrait hole quickly. The minute she was out of the common room she started to laugh.

"That was so easy and entertaining." she laughed as she ran down the stairs. Ginny exited the castle and started toward her bench. Then she remembered about the little alcove and thought that it might be better, no one would find her.

Ginny crawled through the little opening and settled herself in. She pulled out her journal and started to write.

_Dear Diary,_

_The plan worked, for the most part. Hermione is mad at Harry. Ron isn't mad at both of them. And Harry, well Harry won't be talking to either of them. In fact, he thought we were going to date, or something. He wasn't even a good kisser. Though the kicker was when I told him that I can't date but I did have fun. His face was so sad looking, so very lost. Merlin did I have a good time tonight. Such a good time. The down side is Collin missed it. I will just have to make sure he hears about it tomorrow. Oh was tonight a good night. I'm like high from the experience. Harry is finally off his little high horse and Hermione was crushed. I couldn't stand that bitch anyway. I do feel a little bit bad about Ron, but that is just because he is my brother. All in all it was awesome though. I just keep playing it over and over in my head. It is wonderful. Truly awesomely wonderful._

_Tonight was just awesome. Hermione actually slapped Harry, I thought she was going to do it again, but then she just left. I was actually hoping she would slap him again. They couldn't have picked a better time to arrive. He was grabbing my ass and I was running my hands through his hair and he didn't even notice. That is the best part of all, he didn't even notice them entering the common room. _

_I am going to fill up a whole page on this one thing if I don't stop writing right now. So good night Diary, I am going to bed._

Ginny crawled out of the alcove and made her way to bed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What happened between your brother and Harry?" Collin asked as Ginny sat down beside him at breakfast the next day.

"Well Ron walked in on me and Harry making out." Ginny started, ignoring the look of hurt on his face as she loaded up her plate with food. "Then Hermione got really mad. Apparently she and Harry have been shagging. I think you can figure out the rest by your self." Ginny started to eat her food. Collin looked so hurt it was great. She was afraid that if she looked at him she would laugh. Ginny quickly ate her food. She looked up at Collin.

"I'll see you later." Ginny said smiling at Collin as she got up to leave. "It was nice chatting."

Ginny turned her back on him and started to laugh quietly as she walked away.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco walked into the Great Hall for breakfast he was curious when he noticed that the Dream team wasn't sitting together. He was even more curious when he noticed Ginny talking to a very depressed Collin. Actually what really interested him was that when she was walking away from Collin she started to laugh. She was laughing at her supposed friend when he looked depressed. Draco watched her as she walked out of the Great Hall, curious as to what was going on with her. He turned to Blaise and started to chat about Merlin knows what, his thoughts were to what was going on in the Gryffindor house. Was it finally the downfall of Dream Team!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny was up in the Astronomy tower reading her book waiting on Draco.

"It costs extra if you are late." Ginny said as Draco opened the door and walked into the astronomy tower.

"You are already going to have me bankrupt within a month." Draco replied sitting on the ground across from her.

"Yeah right." Ginny replied not looking up from her book.

"You're right I have plenty of money." Draco agreed. "Are you going to tutor me or read all night?"

"Hold on I am almost done with this chapter." Ginny told him not flipping the page over.

"I'm not paying you to read your book." Draco said.

"You haven't paid me anything yet." Ginny responded.

With that Draco pulled a pouch out of his pocket. "Here you go Weasley." he said as he tossed it to her. "Maybe you can.."

"If you make some stupid joke about me being poor you will pay." Ginny interrupted him looking up from her book and snapping it shut.

"At least I got you to shut your damn book." Draco said sneering.

"Fine let's get started." Ginny said sighing putting her book up. "Did you read what I told you to?"

"Yeah." Draco replied handing her the books back. "Were you trying to kill me. They were so damn boring."

"Did you actually comprehend what you were reading?" Ginny asked him sighing.

"Yes." Draco replied rolling his eyes. "How to properly hold your wand. How to properly move your wand. How to say the words properly. How to know when to say the words with the wand motion." Draco recited some of the chapter titles to her.

"You must hold your wand with your wand hand. You must hold it firmly but gently enough so that you can do the wand motions without having to rearrange your hand too much."

"Ok I get the point." Ginny replied. "So show me you learned it."

"What do you want me to do?" Draco asked her.

"Transfigure something, charm something. I don't care your choice." Ginny responded leaning against the wall, waiting expectantly.

Draco looked around and pointed his wand at one of the candles. He muttered a couple of words and the candle started to dim and brighten.

"Good." Ginny replied. "A lighting spell. I assume that the light is suppose to be flickering like that."

"Yes." Draco replied exasperated.

"Good." Ginny replied. "Now try transfiguring this book into a snake." Ginny placed a book about snakes in front of him.

"Try to not make it a poisonous snake." she added.

Draco rolled his eyes at her and swished his wand at the book muttering a couple of words under his breath. The book slowly started to change into a snake.

"Okay now change it back." Ginny said looking at the snake uneasily.

"What you don't like snakes?" Draco asked smirking at her.

"You weren't suppose to make it so big." Ginny responded standing up and grabbing her bag. "Turn it back."

"I don't think I want to yet." Draco replied. "Why don't you?"

"You know perfectly well that those little words you said at the end made it so only you can turn the snake back into a book." Ginny replied. "Turn it back!"

"I don't feel like it." Draco replied smirking at her. "Maybe in a couple of minutes."

"If you don't turn it back I am going to hurt you." Ginny responded angrily.

"What are you going to do?" Draco asked her. "You aren't going to walk past the snake."

Ginny reached into her bad and threw the first book she could at him. "Turn that damn snake back into a book or you will pay."

Draco caught the book and laughed as he slipped it into his back pocket. "Fine fine." Draco swished his wand and the snake turned back into the book.

"So lets see what book you decided to throw at me." Draco said pulling the book out of her pocket. "Oh look its your diary."

Ginny's face drained of color. "Give it back."

"Let me guess. Dear Diary today Harry looked at me. I almost wet my pants. To think he would notice me." Draco said in a mocking voice as he opened the book.

"Give me back my book." Ginny said whipping her wand out and pointing it at him.

"What are you going to do?" Draco asked. "Another little bat hex?"

"If you don't give me my book back you will wish that the worse I could do is a 'little bat hex." Ginny responded lifting her wand up.

Before Ginny had a chance to do anything Draco had disarmed her of her wand. "So lets see what little Ginny writes in her diary." Draco said smirking at her. "You just sit there." he said as he put a spell on her. "Defense Against the Dark Arts teaches wonders."

Draco started reading her diary aloud. At first his voice was full of mocking but soon it changed to a more serious tone. He sat down as he flipped through the diary, reading each page aloud. Ginny closed her eyes in horror. Those were her deepest darkest thoughts. What was going to happen now?

After a while Draco got to the last page and finished reading. Ginny opened her eyes slowly.

Draco was looking at her in shock and what looked to be amusement.

"This explains today." he said looking back down at the diary. "Though what you said about me isn't true. If I though I could just get by on my money alone i wouldn't be here right now."

Ginny didn't respond she only glared at him.

Draco watched her. "Who would have thought you would have such a dark side." He waited to see if she would say anything.

"Who is Tom?" he asked her.

Ginny still didn't say anything, she just kept glaring at him.

"You have to say something eventually." he said. "Though this last entry, that sounds like something a Slytherin would do."

Ginny closed her eyes again, sighing.

"So Potter was shagging his best friends girl friend. That is scandalous." Draco kept talking. "You really did your brother a favor. Letting him know that his best friend was stabbing him in the back. What was it like making out with the boy who lived? I know some Slytherin girls who wants to do that. Just so that they could say they did."

Ginny opened her eyes and glared at him again, her eyes narrowing.

"I'm just saying that to quite a few Slytherin girls you would be a hero." Draco told her. "Really it is the most amazing thing I have read. Who knew you were so dark."

Draco stood up and flicked his wand and released the spell that held her. "Come on talk. You have actually become interesting and you won't even talk."

Ginny to up and walked over to Draco. She stood in front of him and reared back to punch him. Right before her fist hit him he grabbed her wrist.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Draco said icily.

"Like I care what you would do if you were me." Ginny said just as icily. "You read my book now give it back."

Draco didn't let go of her wrist, nor did he give her book back.

"You know this evil side of you. You should show it more often. It really works well on you." Draco said.

"You don't know me and you have never even seen the real me." Ginny hissed at Draco.

"What about this morning at breakfast. Your friend looking so depressed and you walked away laughing." Draco told her.

"You don't know me." Ginny repeated.

"See that is the fun thing." Draco said. "You think so much like me, its a turn on."

"Goody I turn you on." Ginny replied trying to pull her wrist out of his grip.

"Going so soon?" Draco asked her.

"What do you want?" Ginny asked him.

"I want you to answer some questions." Draco replied. "If you promise to do that then I will let you go."

"Fine. You let me go and I will answer most anything you want to know."

Draco let go of her arm and sat down. Ginny followed after him leaning against the wall. "What do you want to know?'

"Who is Tom?" Draco asked her.

"Tom is who Voldermort was when he was in school." Ginny replied.

"How did you meet him?" Draco asked her.

"Your father in my first year slipped a diary into my books. It had been his when he was in school. He had left his memories in it. Tom taught me a lot." Ginny replied.

"What did he teach you?"

"It is all in there. You read it." Ginny replied.

"How did he make you believe him?" Draco asked her.

"What he said made sense." Ginny replied. "It wasn't just be bad to be bad. It was logical, his argument was logical. I agreed with it. I learned it and then I made it my own. See he was wrong on a couple of things."

"What was he wrong on?" Draco asked her.

"That is for me to know." Ginny replied. "Can I have my diary back? Please?"

"Sure." Draco replied tossing the book at her. "I'll remember the important things."

"Are you going to tell anyone?" Ginny asked him putting up her book.

"What good would that do me?" Draco asked her.

"What are you planning to do?" Ginny asked him.

Draco gave her an innocent look.

"I'm not stupid, I know you have a plan." Ginny told him. "So you might as well tell me, maybe we can help each other."

"It would just be useful to have someone on my side that is in a different house." Draco replied.

"That's bull." Ginny replied. "You have shagged so many girls in different houses if you asked them they would do anything for you."

"They would wouldn't they?" Draco replied smugly.

"So why me?" Ginny asked him. "Don't lie to me either. I'll know."

"You are different though." Draco told her. "I already told you, you think like me."

"How do I think like you." Ginny asked.

"You aren't just set on working for Voldermort, you want to start something on your own." Draco told her.

"No I only want to start something of my own if Voldermort won't take me."

"Know who is lying?" Draco asked her looking at her. "If that were true you would put every thought behind becoming a death eater. Instead you have a back up plan."

"Yeah so? Lots of people have back up plans." Ginny pointed out.

"Yeah they have a back up plan for if their date to the big dance cancels. Not if they have to take over the wizarding world on their own. That takes a lot of planning and thought. It isn't simply some simple well maybe I might do this if this other thing falls through."

"Like you don't have a back up plan?" Ginny asked him.

"I do, but that is because we think a like." Draco replied. "You ask any other Slytherin and they will tell you one thing. It is all about being a Death Eater."

"Well they are stupid and single minded." Ginny said harshly.

"See I agree with that also." Draco told her.

"So what are we soul mates?" Ginny asked sarcastically.

"I'm just saying that we can be beneficial to each other." Draco replied.

"How?" Ginny asked.

"Both of us want to do something bigger than be some persons servant." Draco replied. "We could team up. Start with the school."

"You want us to team up. Be business partners." Ginny replied. "Sounds peachy keen."

"There is no reason to be snotty." Draco replied.

"You can't even get my name right." Ginny said. "Two hours ago you couldn't stand me and now because you read some diary you want to team up."

Draco moved close to her. "Ginny Weasley, you are dark and smart. Smarter than possibly everyone in this castle, even me and I am asking you to team up with me. Because only you have the potential to keep up with me and my plans." he said whispering, his face right in front of hers. "Unless you are afraid. Are you afraid Ginny?"

"I'm not afraid of you or any plans you might have." Ginny replied.

"Good." Draco replied kissing her. He hadn't expected to kiss her. He didn't know why he was kissing her. He just knew he was kissing her and it was amazing. Not like oh, how sweet amazing. But the amazing where both people are taken unaware and it is hard and deep.

Ginny pulled away from him after a minute. She was shocked at what just happened. She hadn't expected anything that had happened tonight would ever happen. What did just happen.

Draco sat back on his heels, watching Ginny's face. Confusion was etched all over her face along with pleasure and shock.

"It's past curfew." Ginny said finally grabbing her bag and getting up. "I have to go."

"You aren't going back to Gryffindor tower." Draco said.

"How would you know?" Ginny asked him snottily.

"You always go outside and write." Draco replied.

"Have you been watching me?" Ginny asked him.

"No." Draco replied rolling his eyes. "I suffer from insomnia and I walk. You sit out on a bench in plain sight."

"I haven't sat on the bench all this week." Ginny replied stupidly. She couldn't think of anything else to say.

"I noticed that." Draco replied. "Did you find some other place to write."

"Not that it is any of your business but yes." Ginny replied. "You better get back to your room, it's past curfew."

"I'm Head Boy." I can be out past curfew." Draco replied smugly. "You never told me whether you wanted to work with me or not."

"I don't know." Ginny replied. "My plans involve me, and just me." She tossed her bag over her shoulder. "I don't know if I want to include you, don't you have plans to get your dark mark? Where will that leave me."

"You think about it." Draco told her. "Let me know."

"You can't become a death eater and expect to have your own plans." Ginny said. "Voldermort expects his followers to be loyal to him and only him. He doesn't care about someones personal agenda. If we agree to work together."

"I can't become a Death Eater." Draco finished for her. "I know. I grew up in that reality. I know all about Death eaters."

"I'm just saying that you can't have both. And seriously do you really think that you could possibly team up with me, become my partner and promise me that you aren't going to desert me the minute you graduate and have a chance to become a Death Eater."

"As much as I agree with Voldermort, I don't want to be someone else's slave." Draco said. "I want to be the one in charge."

"So where does that leave me?" Ginny asked him sharply. "You are in charge and I am..."

"My equal." Draco told her.

"Why?" Ginny asked him. "Why would I be your equal? What makes you want to be my equal?"

"What do you mean?"

"Two hours ago you thought I was dirt under your shoe." Ginny replied. "Now I am your equal."

"If you team up with me you will be." Draco told her. "I already told you, you are probably smarter than me. I know when I am better than someone, when I am below someone and I know when I have met my match."

"And I am your match." Ginny replied. "You were able to disarm me because of a snake and you honestly think I am your match."

"Read your diary over. Read it all. Your mind is sharper than most peoples, it is more aware of what is going on." Draco replied. "So you are scared of a snake. I can kill those for you as long as you promise not to leave me behind."

"So you think that I am better than you." Ginny replied smirking.

"I don't think you are better than me." Draco replied. "My equal."

"Yeah okay." Ginny replied as she sat back down. "What is the plan for the next school year?"

"We need to get followers." Draco said. "I have a bunch of girl followers."

"I'm sure." Ginny said smirking. "So we will have a bunch of girls who want to shag you. What good would that do?"

"It's people." Draco replied.

"Useless people." Ginny added.

"So we get useful people." Draco said.

"We need a small group of people, not a lot, a small group of loyal people." Ginny said thinking a loud. "The rejects of the school will be the easiest to recruit. As long as they think that we are the best then they will follow us."

"So who should we recruit?" Draco asked her.

"I don't know." Ginny replied. "I don't know who the rejects are. I never really payed attention."

"They would be the kids who have tried out for the Quidditch teams and not have made it." Draco told her. "They will be the ones that try to sit next to the smart kids in the Great Hall but aren't actually friends with them."

"So we need to notice who those kids are and befriend them." Ginny said. "Treat them like they are special and unique and our day wouldn't be complete unless we talked to them."

"Exactly." Draco agreed.

"Good." Ginny said getting up again. "It's past curfew I have to go."

"Are you going to go write in your diary?" Draco asked her. "Tell it about what a wonderful kisser I am."

Ginny looked at him and laughed. "Yeah sure." she said sarcastically.


	5. Body Language

(A/N Where are my reviews?? I live for them. I only got 3 new ones!!! :Breaks down in sobs: Ok I'm better. Maybe by the time I post this I will have more reviews. Please.)

I am 17 in college and I don't have kids. I am not JK Rowling and I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter 5: Body Language

Ginny opened her eyes and stared up at the ceiling. The events of last night flew back into her head and she groaned. She just knew that Draco was lying and that he was going to tell the whole school. Her plans would be ruined then. After laying in her bed for a couple of minutes she sighed and climbed out. Ginny walked over to her wardrobe and grabbed some clothes and started her way to the bathrooms. Ginny quickly got ready for the day and made her way to breakfast.

Ginny walked into the Great Hall and glanced quickly around. No one was looking at her like she was evil so she continued her way into the Great Hall. Ginny walked over and sat between Collin and Ron. She started to pile her plate with food and slowly ate it. Collin was glancing uneasily at her during the whole meal but didn't say anything. Ron just glared at her as he turned his back on her. That was fine with Ginny anyway she needed time to think.

Ginny glanced over at the Slytherin table trying to catch Draco's eye. Draco however was very careful to not look at her. After finishing her breakfast, Ginny got up and wandered out of the common room, taking careful note of where the different kids were sitting.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco had sat at breakfast and laughed. This whole school was fooled by this one girl and only he knew the truth. Only he knew who she really was. He watched her as she walked into the Great Hall, she looked worried. Draco was talking animatedly with Blaise all the while watching Ginny. He could tell she was lost in thought, then as if something snapped she looked up. Draco quickly looked at Blaise laughing at some funny thing he had just said. He could fell her eyes on him and he knew that catching her glance wouldn't be a good idea.

He glanced back over to where she was sitting and found that she had moved. He saw a flash of her hair as she walked out of the door. Draco turned back to his conversation with Blaise and pretended to be enthralled in it.

"Hey babe." Pansy said walking up to Draco and sitting across the table from him. Draco didn't respond.

"Babe." Pansy said again.

"I'm not your babe." Draco said harshly.

"But.." Pansy said quietly.

"It was one night a couple of days ago." Draco said getting up. "It was fun. Maybe we can do it again sometime." Draco walked away from the table not glancing back at Pansy. That was fun, the look on her face was unforgettable. He could understand why screwing with Harry's head was so much fun for Ginny. He walked quickly out of the Great Hall making his way to his first class of the day.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny took her normal seat beside Collin in potions.

"How's it going?" Ginny asked him giving him a big smile.

"Like you care." Collin replied angrily.

"What are you talking about?" Ginny asked him, an expression of hurt on her face.

"You pretend that you like me and then you make out with Harry." Collin hissed at her angrily.

"He kissed me." Ginny responded. "Plus we were never dating, or anything."

"But-" Collin started to say.

"There are no buts. You never made a move. You never told me you had feelings for me." Ginny started faking anger. "What am I suppose to do? Sit around till you decide whether you are going to let me know whether you like me or not. I'm sorry but I have a life. I'm a girl and I have needs. I am so sorry if I hurt your feelings. However I don't owe you anything." With that said Ginny got up and moved to another table.

Ginny glanced at Collin and noticed that he looked really upset. Ginny turned away from him smiling to herself. Ginny didn't do too well in potions that day. Her concentration was on other things. However she made it through and was able to make the potion successfully. Ginny hurried out of the dungeon trying to make sure that Collin wouldn't try and talk to her.

Ginny had a free period so she made her way out of the castle and to the alcove she had found. She crawled in, noticing that in the day it glowed green from the light shining through the ivy. Ginny settled against the wall and pulled out her diary. She was contemplating not writing in it anymore. What if someone else found it? One person already knew her secret, what if more found out? Ginny flipped through the book, reading little snippets here and there.

She sighed as she shut her book. Would it really be that bad if people knew the real her? "Yes." she said to herself. "It would be bad, very, very bad." Ginny opened up her book and flipped to a clean page.

_Dear Diary,_

_Draco read you yesterday. Apparently I intrigue him. Apparently he thinks we should team up. I agreed for the time being anyway. I don't know, it was just so weird. He turned the book into a snake like I told him too, but he wouldn't turn it back into a book. I lost my cool and threw you at him. I didn't realize at the time I was throwing you, I thought it was a different book. Then he read you, out loud. I wanted to claw his eyes out. I wanted to kick him in the crotch so hard that he would never have kids. I couldn't move, he had cast some stupid spell on my that he had probably learned in Defense against the Dark Arts and read my diary aloud!_

_Then he started asking me questions, I wouldn't answer him. That ass. He read my diary and expected me to tell him all about it. When he finally took that stupid spell off of him I wanted to punch him. I tried to punch him, he grabbed my wrist before I got a chance to. Then of all things he kissed me! He kissed me! What the hell was he thinking? The feeling to punch him came back, but at the same time... He was a good kisser. A lot better than Harry and Dean and Michael. In fact he was a lot better than any guy I had ever kissed before. I will not ever tell him that though. Stupid Prat._

_He said I think like him. How do I think like him? I never would have thought that we think alike. I have to stop focusing on him. _

Ginny slammed her book shut and quickly crawled out of the alcove. For some reason she was angry now. She didn't know why she was just angry. He had read her diary and she wasn't mad at him for it. And because of it she was mad at herself.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was late at night and once again Draco couldn't sleep. He left his room and wandered outside of the castle. He had too many thoughts flowing through his head to relax. Draco wandered to where he first saw Ginny in the middle of the night and sat on the bench. His thoughts flowed to the previous night. He hadn't expected to read what he had in Ginny's diary. He had expected a lot of babbling about cute guys and entries filled with rumors. He hadn't expected for Ginny to have so much hidden from the world. She was fooling everyone, even him. Draco was shocked that something so huge could get past so many people. The most amazing thing was that she had fooled everyone on her own. She could manipulate everyone around her and not even worry about who she hurt. Draco was truly in awe. He wasn't that good at manipulating people and here was this little Weasley girl and she had everyone fooled. He was truly impressed.

Draco leaned his head against the wall and closed his eyes. He had finally found someone who thought like he did. He had hoped that someone would come to his school and they would think a like and have the same opinion but it hadn't happened. And then there was Ginny and she thought like him. Sister of one of his least favorite people and she understood him. And he had kissed her. He didn't know why but he had kissed her. He wanted to make sure she knew he was the one in control, however he felt like that wasn't totally the truth and that she probably knew that also.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny climbed into bed and sighed. Collin had been trying to apologize to her all day. She could have just told him the truth, she thought he was scum. Scum who she wouldn't date if he were the last person on earth. She didn't instead once again she turned it around on him, made him feel bad for what she had done. It was really her own fault that she had to continue to deal with him. She could have just kicked him to the curb and pissed him off so severely that he wouldn't ever talk to her again. Why did she feel the need to keep him wrapped around her finger? Why did she feel like she had to control everyone around her? Ginny pondered all this as she drifted off to sleep.

Ginny rolled onto her back and yawned. It wasn't morning yet. Why did she wake up? Ginny glanced at the clock on her table 12:55. She sat up and groaned. "Might as well go for a walk." Ginny mumbled as she grabbed her cloak and wrapped it around her. She quickly made her way out of the castle and started towards the Great Lake. She sat down, leaning against a tree and looked at the lake. She always wondered what creatures lived in there. She had heard plenty of rumors but she wanted to know for sure. She hated not knowing something. She often thought about going for a swim but she isn't a big swimmer or even a big fan of being out in the sun.

Ginny picked up some pebbles and started tossing them one by one in the lake, after a couple of seconds they got tossed back to her. Ginny tossed more pebbles in the lake before she got up and left. She wished she had brought her diary with her, she wanted to write but she didn't feel like going back up to her room to go get it. Ginny started to wander to her alcove. On her way she passed her bench and noticed that some one was sitting on it.

Ginny walked closer, being careful to stay out of sight in case it was Filch. She got close enough and started to talk towards the bench, it was Draco. What was he doing? Ginny walked over and shook him in the shoulder.

"Wake up."

Draco awoke with a start. "What?"

"You fell asleep." Ginny said crossing her arms over her chest. "What are you doing out here?"

"Insomnia." Draco replied yawning. "What about you?"

"I just woke up and decided to go for a walk." Ginny replied. "I think I will continue on it now."

Ginny continued on to her alcove not bothering to talk to Draco anymore. Draco however wasn't done talking to her and followed her. He was still half asleep when Ginny crawled into the alcove and for a minute he thought she had crawled through the wall. Draco followed after her.

"What are you doing?" Ginny asked glaring at him.

"I wanted to talk." Draco told her leaning against one of the walls.

"It's like 1:30 in the morning. What do you want to talk about?" Ginny asked him exasperated.

"Why are you afraid of snakes?" Draco asked her.

"That can't be what you really want to talk about." Ginny said stretching her legs out in front of her and leaning against the wall opposite Draco.

"It's one of the questions I had." Draco replied.

"When I was little Fred and George turned my favorite doll into a big red snake. It bit me." Ginny replied. "Mom flew off the handle. I thought she was going to murder them. It would have saved us all a lot of trouble if she had."

"Because of that you are scared of snakes?" Draco asked laughing. "That is the stupidest thing ever."

"You're scared of the forbidden forest." Ginny pointed out.

"I am not." Draco replied his laughter dying down.

"Yes you are." Ginny replied. "Everyone knows it."

"Well they are wrong." Draco replied angrily.

"Oh so you can dish it but you can't take it." Ginny asked him laughing.

"Haha." Draco replied sarcastically.

"Why are you afraid of the Forbidden Forest?" Ginny asked him.

"Because they have beasts that eat people." Draco replied. "I'd rather not be eaten."

"Why don't you just use that wonderful little spell you used on me last night." Ginny replied bitterly. "Make it so they can't move."

"That only works on people if they let it." Draco replied.

"Are you implying that I wanted to sit there while you read my diary aloud?" Ginny asked him snottily.

"I'm implying that you wanted someone to know, so when you had a chance to let it out, you didn't try your hardest to conceal you little secret." Draco replied.

"Little secret?" Ginny replied.

"Ok very big secret." Draco relented.

"That's what I thought." Ginny replied wrapping her cloak around her tighter. "Anymore questions for me? Or are you done talking?"

"Actually I was wondering how you ended up in Gryffindor house. Everything about you screams that you should be a Slytherin. How did you fool the sorting hat?" he asked her.

"I didn't fool the hat." Ginny replied. "I use to believe in equal rights for everyone and no witch is better than the next."

Draco looked at her in shock.

"Things change." Ginny said noticing his face. "I was young and stupid."

"What changed?"

"I met Tom, I told you that." Ginny said rolling her eyes. "Why do you care anyway?"

"If I'm going to trust you then I have to know why you believe what you do." Draco replied rolling his eyes back at her.

"Isn't trust kind of a silly thing to talk about." Ginny said. "If you think about it there isn't really trust. "

"True, unless you know you are being controlled. Then you are trusting the person not to steer you wrong." Draco replied. "So are you controlling me, or am I controlling you?"

"I'm controlling you." Ginny replied. "I know you better than you know me."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Draco asked her.

"The fact that you even have to ask makes me question your intelligence." Ginny said harshly. "You can't really control someone you don't know about. You have to know what makes them tick so that you know what buttons to push."

Draco didn't say anything instead he just glared at Ginny.

"Did I hurt you feelings?" Ginny asked her voice laced with mock concern. "Oh, I'm so sorry." Ginny laughed.

Draco didn't respond.

"Why did you kiss me last night?" Ginny asked him taking his silence as a chance to question him.

"You looked like you needed a good snog." Draco replied smugly.

"You're lying." Ginny replied. "You were shocked by what you had done. It was written all over your face."

"No I was shocked at your kissing skills." Draco replied.

"You are still lying." Ginny replied. "You should learn not to lie to people when they know you are lying. IT doesn't help you any."

"I don't know what you are talking about." Draco replied.

"When you lie, your nostrils flair slightly. Your left eyebrow twitches and you play with your robes." Ginny said pointing at his hands which were playing with the buttons on his robe.

Draco quickly moved his hands away from his robes. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"You can't fool me, I can read you like a book." Ginny replied. "When you are mad your eyes flash, and your left hand clenches and unclenches. Your lip curls slightly and your ears turn pinkish. When you are happy your eyes get wider and you purse your lips, as if trying not to smile."

Ginny stopped talking and smiled triumphantly at him.

"When you are mad your cheeks flush and your eyes narrow, you lift your right eyebrow and you give people this look like they are an idiot. When you are bored you twirl your hair around your fingers and your eyes get wide. When you lie you smile like you could never do anything wrong, and you bat your eyelashes." Draco said crossing his arms over his chest and looking smugly back at Ginny. "You aren't the only one who pays attention."

"So you admit you are lying. So tell me, why did you kiss me?" Ginny asked him again.

"Because I wanted to." Draco replied. "And I always get what I want."

"Why did you want to?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know."

"If you don't know why you did it, how do you know you really wanted to?" She asked him.

"I know I wanted to because I know myself." Draco replied.

"You want to know what I think?" Ginny asked him.

Draco nodded.

"I think you kissed me because you are attracted to me." Ginny replied. "Are you attracted to me Draco?"

"Why would I be attracted to you?" Draco asked her snottily.

"You tell me." Ginny replied. "Why did you insist on talking to me tonight? Why did you insist on following me into this little alcove?"

Draco didn't answer her. He didn't know what to say. He never thought about the possibility of liking a Weasley. He looked up at Ginny. She was sitting there smirking at him and that infuriated him.

"You're mad." Ginny said looking at him. "Your eyes are flashing, you lip is curled, and you fist is clenched in a moment you are going to unclench it."

Ginny stopped talking and watched Draco.

"Are you counting to ten now?" Ginny asked him as Draco visibly relaxed. "It would probably be a better idea then punching me, which I know you were thinking about doing."

"You have no clue what I was thinking of doing." Draco told her.

"What were you thinking of doing then?" Ginny asked him her calm infuriating him even more.

Draco didn't answer her, instead he lunged at her, kissing her. Ginny had expected that and she grabbed his shoulders and pushed him against the back wall still kissing him..

"Good night Draco." she said as she pulled away from him and scrambled out of the alcove. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Ginny walked away from the alcove and made her up to the Gryffindor tower. He played right into her hand. She knew exactly what buttons to push to get the reactions she wanted. She knew how to make him mad, nervous, whatever she wanted him to feel she could make it happen. Ginny made her way up to her dorm and crawled into her bed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco leaned his head against the back wall of the alcove. He was wondering what just happened. Why did he feel like he had just played into Ginny's hands. Most girls would have been one of two things. Excited that he was kissing them or scared that he had just lunged at them. But Ginny, Ginny was just cool. She had just pushed him against the wall and left. He hadn't been expecting that. He had wanted her to be mad at him. But no she just left. As hard as he tried his couldn't predict what she was going to do, and she seemed to know exactly what he was going to do.


	6. Trust and Confessions

(A/N Heart Broken Devil: Wow!! What a great review thanks. I think I'm tearing up here. You are so sweet.

I am so touched that all you people who don't like evil Ginny are giving my story a chance. You guys are so awesome!!

beckysue2: She is a bitch!! A Total Bitch. The best thing is her personality is based on a little of me and a little of two of my friends put together!! Thanks for reading it!!

A.C. Couple Queen: I am so glad you liked the previous chapter. Thanks for reading.

leafs-gurl999: I'm glad you liked the chapter.)

I don't own the boy wizard and that is probably for the best considering I don't like him very much, it is all about the Weasleys and Draco. Who cares about Harry anyway?

(A/N As most of you know I don't have any details of my stories planned out, so fair warning at the end of this chapter this is some naughtiness, however it isn't too detailed so I think most of you should be able to handle it unless you are still in middle school. Then shame on you for reading a story rated R. :Shakes finger at you:)

Chapter 6: Trust and Confessions

Ginny was as usual sitting at her table in transfiguration reading. She read a lot. It was how she stayed a head in her classes. Draco came in as he normally did slamming his book on the table, effectively snapping Ginny out of the book. They were both very good at pretending they couldn't stand each other. Ginny glared at him like she normally did when he slammed his book on the table. Draco smirked. Inside Ginny was laughing. She now had another lie to tell.

Ginny concentrated on the lesson, successfully transfiguring her mouse before everyone else, even Hermione. When the lesson was over Ginny made her way over to Hermione.

"Hey Hermione." Ginny said. "I hope there aren't any hard feelings about the other night." Ginny gave her a little smile. "I had no idea."

Hermione sent her a withering glance before gathering up her books and stomping out of the transfiguration classroom.

"Oh well." Ginny said to herself as she grabbed up her books. She loved seeing Hermione so pissed off. Ginny made her way out of the class room and started walking down the hall.

Ginny skipped the rest of her classes that day, she didn't feel like dealing with anyone. Instead she went up to her room and grabbed her journal from under her mattress. She shoved in her book bag and made her way to the kitchens. She tickled the pear and went into the door that appeared.

"Can I help you miss?" squeaked a house elf.

"Could I have a couple of sandwiches and some pumpkin juice?" she asked leaning against the wall. In a couple of minutes the house elf had returned with some sandwiches wrapped up and a small jug of pumpkin juice.

"Is that all miss?" he squeaked out.

"Yeah, thanks." Ginny replied taking the food from him and placing it gently on top of the books in her bag. Ginny made her way out of the kitchens and outside. She wandered around before going to her alcove. She glanced around before climbing in. She didn't mind if Draco knew where it was, but she didn't want anyone else to know about her alcove.

Ginny climbed in the alcove and pulled out her journal and started to write.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today I talked to Hermione, she is still mad at me. She is rather stupid. Draco followed me to my alcove the other night. He kissed me again. I pushed him away and then left. He looked shocked. I don't think he is use to girls not wanting him. Which I'm not saying I don't want him, I just don't want him at the moment. He's been watching me, I didn't know that. He knows my tells. He knows what I do when I'm mad, lying, whatever. He knows. I didn't know he knew. That might screw some things up for me. But I know his tells also. I know his better. I just didn't know he had been watching me._

_Why was he watching me?_

_So I was noticing some of the kids. The ones who don't seem to have a lot of friends, or at least not a lot of good friends. Neville is one of them. I can't believe I didn't think of him to begin with. After all he has always just sort of existed on the fringe of Harry Ron and Hermione. He has always wanted them as best friends, but they were too wrapped up in themselves to notice. He will be perfect. _

_Then there was this kid, I think he was from Ravenclaw. He sat at the very edge of his table and kept looking longly up at this group of kids sitting in the middle. I should find out his name, I think he is a 4th year. There is also Dennis, Collin's little brother. He has always wanted to be just like Collin. Why I don't know. However.. that can work to my benefit. _

Ginny put down her diary, she wasn't done writing yet, she just wanted to take a break. Ginny reached into her bad and pulled out the pumpkin juice, pleased to see that the elves had cast a cooling charm on it. She took a swig and then pulled out another book and opened it up to read. Ginny read for a couple of hours. She only stopped to eat lunch and then she started to read again. After a while Ginny picked her journal up again.

_So I woke up in the middle of the night last night. I decided to go for a walk. Draco was out here, he had fallen asleep on my bench. Being the wonderfully nice person I am (haha) I woke him up. He insisted on talking to me. Stupid prat. He can be rather clingy at times. So I ended up talking to him for a while. I asked him why he kissed me, he didn't have an answer, and of course he kissed me again. I don't think he knows why he keeps kissing me, either that or he does know and is just too much of a pansy to tell me. Either way he should figure it out._

Ginny put her diary away and grabbed her book up again. She laid on her stomach and continued to read.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where the hell is she?" Draco muttered under his breath, she was late for his tutoring lesson. After waiting for five minutes Draco left the astronomy tower. If she wouldn't come to him then he would find her. Draco couldn't get into the Gryffindor tower to look for her so he went to the only places he knew she frequented. The bench and the alcove. As he passed the bench he noticed she wasn't there so he continued to the little alcove.

There she was laying on her stomach her head resting on a book. She was sleeping. Draco laughed, thinking of all the things he could do to her while she was sleeping. He shook those thoughts out of his head and crawled into the alcove.

"Wake up." Draco said shaking her impatiently. "You are suppose to be tutoring me."

Ginny jumped when he touched her, and looked around confused. "What are you doing here?" she asked him.

"Looked like it was my turn to wake you up." Draco said smirking. "Tired after last night?"

Ginny glared at him as she sat up. "Of course I'm tired. Someone insisted on talking to me for half the night." she pulled her bag closer to her. "What do you want?"

"To be tutored." Draco said handing over 10 galleons. "It is time."

"What?" Ginny asked. "It can't be that late already."

"Well it is." Draco replied showing her his watch. "How long have you been asleep?"

"I don't know." Ginny snapped.

"Someone is cranky when they wake up." Draco said smirking at her.

"Someone is annoying the bloody hell out of me." Ginny snapped back.

Ginny took a drink of her pumpkin juice and pulled a sandwich out of her bag.

"You want one?" Ginny asked taking a bite out of her sandwich.

"You are suppose to be tutoring me." Draco reminded her.

"I haven't eaten dinner, I don't think it will hurt you any if I get five minutes to eat a sandwich." Ginny replied rolling her eyes. "The book will still be here."

Draco crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the wall. He watched her while she ate her sandwich. Ginny read her book while she ate, ignoring Draco. Finally Ginny finished with her sandwich and closed her book.

"What do you want help in first?" she asked Draco.

"We can start with Transfiguration." Draco replied pulling out his book.

Ginny read her book while Draco practiced the techniques she showed him. This tutoring thing was even easier for her than she thought it was going to be. After half an hour she looked up from her book.

"Did you transfigure it yet?" she asked pointing at the mouse.

"If I had it wouldn't still be a mouse know would it?" Draco asked her through clenched teeth.

"Well you might have turned it back into a mouse." Ginny replied innocently.

"Don't put on that innocent act with me." Draco replied. "I know better."

"Maybe I was trying to keep you from feeling stupid." Ginny replied harshly.

"Nah." Draco disagreed. "You don't care about being nice."

"You're right." Ginny agreed. "I wasn't paying attention, for all I knew you had transfigured it ten times."

"Those are some great tutoring skills." Draco said sardonically. "I'm ten galleons for this?"

"Yes." Ginny replied. "Because of me you are getting better grades."

"Well I seem to have trouble with the mouse." Draco said. "Any pointers."

"Do it correctly." Ginny told him smirking.

"That's helpful." Draco said turning back to the mouse. "I'll just keep working on this then."

Ginny turned back to her book and continued to read. She had just gotten to a really interesting part of the book when she heard a little squeak.

"What did you do to the mouse?" Ginny asked looking up from her book.

"Nothing." Draco replied. "I just turned it into a mouse trap."

"Why did it squeak?" She asked him suspiciously.

"Well, before its talk had gotten a chance to transfigure it got caught in the trap." Draco help up the trap for her to see the mouse tail hanging out.

"Well." Ginny said sighing. "It's better than nothing. Ready for charms?"

Ginny smiled as Draco let out a big groan. "Seriously are you trying to kill me?" Draco whined.

"Oh stop moaning." Ginny replied. "You came to me for help."

"Well I am done with school work for the night." Draco replied.

"Okay. Goodnight." Ginny said opening her book again. She looked back up when she realized Draco hadn't left. "Do you need something?"

"You want to know why I kissed you?" Draco asked her.

'I do believe I have asked you that." Ginny replied closing her book and placing it on top of her bag. "Why did you kiss me, twice now?"

"Because you scare me." Draco told her. "No one scares me." Draco made to leave and was shocked to feel Ginny grab his arm.

"How do I scare the Slytherin Prince?" Ginny asked him quickly pulling her hand off of his arm.

Draco sat back down and sighed.

"For years I have wanted to do something big, bigger than myself and bigger than Voldermort." Draco replied. "And even though I wanted to do something big, I never contemplated it, my life was planned out for me. Become a death eater. I didn't bother to live up to my full potential, I didn't have to."

Ginny was watching Draco as he talked confusion etched all over her face.

"I never even considered doing something myself." Draco continued. "Then I read the diary of some girl. This girl had everyone fooled to think she was this sweet innocent witch. This girl had darker thoughts than me. She thought deeper than I did, put more thought into what to do to change the world than I did." Draco stopped for a minute, he was thinking of how exactly to put what he wanted to say. "I had to force myself to think of things I hadn't for years. To think of plans that I hadn't remembered since I was 11. And it was because of you."

Draco gave a little disappointed laugh. "You got to think of the things I always wanted to. You got to plan out the plans I couldn't delve too deep into. And you are just this girl, who has fooled everyone."

Draco stopped and thought again. "You don't have anyone to answer to. Your thoughts run wild, unchecked by anyone. At the end of it all I either join Voldermort or disappear. You however are going to change things, probably more than Voldermort ever could. You scare me, because you get to be what I always wanted to be but might never get to be and you are going to do it better than I could have."

Draco stopped talking and leaned back against the wall. He ran his hands through his hair and leaned his head back sighing.

"It's pathetic really." Draco continued. "I have been taught my whole life that Malfoy's are the best, and here I am and you have me beat. In every direction you are better. When the time comes you will change the world, good, bad, you are going to change it. And you scare me, because I might be left behind."

"Why are you telling me this?" Ginny asked him. As much as she could manipulate him and control him, she hadn't expected this.

"Trust." Draco replied looking at Ginny. "You have to trust someone."

"I don't need to trust anyone." Ginny replied harshly.

Draco laughed bitterly. "So you are just going to confide in a little book?" Draco asked her. "People can read books."

"I know you proved that." Ginny replied.

"Look I'm not stupid. You aren't stupid." Draco told her. "When it comes down to it we both know that you are going to change things. And like I already said, I don't want to be left behind."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Ginny asked tired of not understanding what he was getting at.

"When the time comes, you are going to need someone. Someone who is brilliant. So that when you have a plan, they can pick out the flaws. So that when you don't know where to turn they can point out the direction. A book can't give you that. Really few people could even do that." Draco looked at her. "I'm the only one who could do that for you."

"Why is that?" Ginny asked him skeptically.

"Because." Draco replied. "I know who you are. I know your secret and I realize what you can do."

Draco stopped talking for a minute and leaned closer to her. "I'm the only one who has the potential to keep up with you." Draco leaned back against the wall. His usual smirk reappeared on his face.

Ginny didn't reply, she honestly didn't know what to say. Millions of things were buzzing through her head and all she could think about was the fact that Draco had just been honest with her when he had no reason to be. He had dropped his Malfoy pride and admitted he was beneath someone. Ginny opened her mouth to say something and then shut it again.

After a couple of minutes of watching her Draco spoke again. "I do believe that you are speechless, aren't you Ginny?"

Ginny glared at him. "I am not speechless."

"And she speaks." Draco said smirking at her.

"Why exactly did your fear of me make you kiss me?" Ginny asked finally.

"You always want to control what you fear." Draco stated simply. "It just doesn't always work."

"Especially not on me." Ginny replied smirking. "So do I control everyone because I am scared of them?"

"No you control everyone because they are pawns in your chess game." Draco told her.

"It can't be chess." Ginny stated. "I suck at chess. Why don't we make it marbles in my chinese checkers game."

"Doesn't quite have the same ring to it." Draco said.

"Yeah but I whip ass in chinese checkers." Ginny replied grinning.

"We are sitting in an alcove, its ten at night and we are debating what catch phrase to use." Draco started. "And yet we are going to do a better job then Voldermort."

"We are still teenagers." Ginny reminded him. "I think the world can wait till we are allowed to do magic outside of school before we stop joking about stupid stuff."

"You mean we are actually joking you and I." Draco asked her sarcastically.

"If I'm going to trust you, then you get to see every side of me." Ginny replied smirking. "That special time during the month is going to be very fun for you."

"Oh Merlin save me." Draco said smirking back at her. "As long as you promise not to send any bats flapping around my head."

"I promise." Ginny replied. She smiled innocently at him. "I know worse hexes now anyway."

"Great." Draco sighed. "So what now."

"Now we make friends." Ginny replied. "Friends who are loyal and believe that we are their greatest companions."

"Well most of the girls in this school already hate me." Draco replied.

"Why?" Ginny asked him.

"They tend to not like it when you shag them and never talk to them again." Draco replied smirking. "You know how it is."

"No I don't." Ginny replied. "Unlike you I can control my hormones."

"Are you telling me all of the boys you have shagged still love you." Draco said sarcastically.

"Considering I haven't shagged any boys none of them hate me." Ginny told him rolling her eyes.

"You're still a virgin." Draco replied laughing.

"First of all I don't consider that an embarrassing thing." Ginny said angrily. "Secondly who would I have sex with? Do you really think I want some prat like Harry to be my first."

"Oh I'm sure he would make everything really special." Draco replied sarcastically still laughing. "I bet he would cry after."

"Of course he would cry." Ginny said. "Ron would be kicking his ass."

"Which is really too bad, sex can be a wonderful tool." Draco replied. "Though I would suggest having it once before using it as such. You know that way you have a clue as to what you are doing." Draco smirked at her.

"It might help if I could find someone who wasn't scared of my brother." Ginny replied rolling her eyes.

"I'm not scared of your brother." Draco replied.

"Is that an offer?" Ginny asked raising an eyebrow.

"Do you want it to be?" he asked her back.

"Only if it is." Ginny replied.

Draco didn't reply instead he leaned forward and kissed her. His hands held her shoulders and his tongue slipped into her mouth. He was waiting for Ginny to push him away. Ginny didn't push him away however she had moved her hands to the back of his neck. She figured if she were going to lose her virginity it were now or Merlin knows when so it might as well be now. She kissed him back as their tongues danced around in their mouths. His hands had started to explore her body. Ginny had moved her hands from the back of his neck to the front of his chest. Draco was slowly undressing the both of them. Ginny barely registered that fact, she just concentrated on kissing him. Truth be told she was nervous, very nervous.

Draco carefully laid her down. His mouth leaving hers, traveling down her body, kissing her the whole way. Ginny kept her eyes shut. She was feeling things that she hadn't expected to feel anytime soon, none the less that very night. She shivered as his tongue quickly explored her nether regions. It was just for a second and then Draco was hovering over her again.

"Look at me." he whispered.

Ginny opened her eyes, looking at him for the first time since he kissed her that night. Draco leaned down close to her.

"This is going to hurt." he warned her whispering in her ear. He slowly entered her, feeling her nails dig into his back as her back arched up.

Merlin how that hurt. She had heard some of her room mates talk about their first time, but some how feeling it was way worse than just hearing about it. Ginny didn't let out a sound though, she just dug her nails into Draco's back. She knew she had to be putting him in pain also but he didn't complain. Draco had been enough girl's 'first' to know that this wasn't the most pleasant experience for them, he knew better than to whine about a couple of scratch marks. Draco was slowly thrusting in and out of her. He was watching Ginny's face carefully, waiting for when the pain would pass. When Ginny's grip loosened and her body relaxed he knew that she wasn't in pain anymore and he quickened a little bit. Soon Ginny was meeting him with every stroke, and before long they were laying there beside each other sweaty and exhausted.

Draco didn't say anything. He figured if Ginny wanted to talk she would, and until then he could be quiet. She was curled up beside him and it wasn't until he looked down at her he noticed she was asleep. Draco picked up his wand and cast a warming and protection spell on the alcove before wrapping his arms around Ginny and falling asleep himself.


	7. Politics

(A/N So I just finished chapter 6. I hope you guys like it. Hoppers: Thanks for reviewing I was actually wondering why you hadn't. Anyways since I actually know how I am going to start writing this chapter I better get to it.

Wicked Witch: I totally agree the ending of my other story was rushed. I got tired of writing it but I figured i shouldn't leave people hanging so you know.. Anyway I am glad you like this story. My muse (my coworker) is influencing a lot of this because this whole story is just for out of character for me to write. And you might be right about the people who don't like seeing their heros ridiculed, which is really too bad, because I don't like Harry that much. Oh well. I hope you keep reading.)

I am to excited to start this chapter to do a proper disclaimer. I don't own anything from Harry Potter.

Chapter 7: Politics

Ginny woke up and wondered why she was lying naked next to Draco. Then the events of last night came rushing back to her and she sighed. Well her virginity was gone, she didn't really know if that was a good thing or bad. She sat up carefully, trying not to wake Draco up. Ginny picked up her cloak and wrapped it around her, not bothering to get dressed yet. Ginny reached into her bag and grabbed her diary and started writing in it.

_Dear Diary,_

_It's finally happened I am no longer a girl. I am now a woman, I must say it hurts like hell to become a woman. Damn! I felt like I was being speared to death. I can't believe I just wrote that, out of all the words I could have used, speared? Merlin I hate myself sometime. I don't really know how it happened, I didn't expect it. I'm just thankful my first time wasn't with Potter. Merlin would that suck Quidditch Balls. Oh look Diary I am using all kids of euphemisms today. Which if you think about it is kind of appropriate. Seriously though, why does it have to hurt so much. I'm pretty sure I clawed the shit out of Draco's back. He deserved it though, he was the one causing all that damn pain. I must say once you get past the pain it is rather enjoyable. _

_Moving on, So Draco was very much in the sharing mood last night. He just started telling me all this stuff about how I was going to do what he always wanted to do, blah, blah, blah. If I didn't know better I would have thought he was trying to get me in bed with him. Haha. Okay seriously I have to stop with that. _

"What the hell are you doing?" Draco mumbled. "You stupid quill scratching against that stupid paper is keeping me up."

"Tough." Ginny replied. "I'm writing."

"I know, probably about what a great lover I am." Draco replied smugly, noticing that Ginny hadn't gotten dressed yet, she had just thrown on her cloak.

"Oh yeah." Ginny replied. "Dear Diary Draco is just the most manly man I have ever seen and he chose to sleep with me last night Aren't I lucky?" Ginny said in a mocking voice.

Draco rolled onto his back and stretched. "Tell that diary of yours it woke me up." Draco grumbled as he sat up.

"Oh stop whining." Ginny replied throwing his silk green boxers at him. "If you are so tired go sleep some where else. I have thoughts to record anyway."

"I'm good here for the time being." Draco replied. "Plus I like the view the scenery offers."

"Very funny." Ginny said sarcastically as she tightened her robes around herself.

"It isn't like I haven't seen you anyway." Draco told her smirking.

Ginny glared at him. "Maybe I will go have a nice little talk with Ron." she threatened.

"I already told you, I'm not scared of your brother." Draco said smirking.

"Damn." Ginny replied. "I forgot. Want a sandwich?"

"Sure." Draco replied taking the sandwich she was offering him. "How many of those do you have."

"These are the last ones." Ginny replied as she took a bite out of hers. "You know the house elves, they don't want anyone to starve."

"Well thats good." Draco said. "With all that activity last night I have worked up quite the appetite."

"How long are you going to keep going on about last night?" Ginny asked him.

"Just long enough till you stop blushing every time I mention it." Draco told her.

"I'm not blushing." Ginny defended herself.

Draco reached into his bag and pulled out a small round mirror. He handed it to Ginny.

Ginny looked in the mirror. "Damn you Draco." she replied as she noticed he was right she was blushing. "Leave me be for a couple of seconds. I have to write." With that she put the mirror down and started to write again.

_Damn it! I'm blushing. He has me blushing! Why am I blushing??? Why is he able to make me blush. I am always able to control myself and he is making me blush!! Am I embarrassed because of last night? What is it? _

_Damn if I knew sex was going to change me into some stupid blushing girl I would have steered clear of it forever. Okay, not forever, but for a while longer. Damn damn damn. What the hell?_

Ginny shut her diary and placed it on the ground beside her. "I didn't hurt you last night did I?" She asked him.

"No." Draco lied. Truth be told she had some long and sharp nails.

"Good." Ginny replied. "It wouldn't do me any good if I had to listen to you whine about how much pain I put you in."

"Same here." Draco agreed.

"You didn't put me in pain." Ginny lied.

"Sure." Draco replied sarcastically. "Just like you weren't blushing right?"

"Oh shut up." Ginny snapped. "If I had known sleeping with you would have given you this deflated head I wouldn't have."

"Yes you would have." Draco replied smugly.

"How are you so sure?" Ginny asked him.

"I'm an excellent lover." Draco replied a smile playing across his lips. "That and even though you would never admit, you have a thing for me."

"I don't have a thing for you."

"You do." Draco replied. "I can see it in your eyes. They are your biggest tell."

"You don't know what you are talking about." Ginny told him. "Now turn around so I can get dressed."

"I've already seen you naked." Draco argued.

Ginny gave him a harsh look. "Turn around."

"Fine." Draco sighed as he turned around. He listed as Ginny got dressed and when she was done he turned back around.

"Now Ginny, I don't want you to get attached or anything. It was fun while it lasted." Draco started

"Save it Draco." Ginny interrupted him. "We both know I don't need to hear this little speech of yours. I'll see you later."

Ginny crawled out of the alcove pulling her bag behind her. Draco laid back and sighed contently. Last night had been rather good for him. He had never noticed just how small and fragile Ginny looked until she was lying beneath him. Fear had been etched across her face. He knew what she was scared of, rejection. He didn't know how he knew it, he didn't even think she knew it, but she was.

Draco had never thought of Ginny as beautiful before last night. Sure he was in awe of her and thought highly of her, but beautiful, that had never occurred to him. He was afraid he might be falling for her. He didn't know if that would really be so bad, except that he didn't Ginny would or could return any feelings for him. All Draco knew was that she was slowly taking over every thought he had.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where were you last night?" Ron asked Ginny as she entered the common room.

"I fell asleep outside." Ginny replied.

"You weren't with a guy were you?" he asked her rudely.

"Ron listen to what you just asked me." Ginny said laughing. "Now replay it in your head. Sound stupid to you, because it sounded stupid to me." Ginny ran up the stairs to her dorm and ran in. She quickly gathered some clean clothes and then she ran to the bathroom to get ready for the day. Ginny took her time in the shower and emerged half an hour later, the whole bathroom steamed up. She wiped off one of the mirrors and looked at herself. She didn't look any different. She still looked like Ginny. Ginny rolled her eyes at herself in the mirror. She was being ridiculous of course she was still herself all she had done was have sex. It wasn't a big deal, but for some reason Ginny felt like it should be. Other girls talked about their first time like it was the best memory they had. But for Ginny it was just something she had to do. Something she had to experience so that she could get on with her life.

Ginny moved away from the mirror and got dressed. She dried her hair and quickly put on some make up and she was out of the bathroom before all the steam had disappeared. Ginny ran back up to her room and threw her dirty clothes in her hamper before she made her way down to the common room. She was looking for Neville but she couldn't find him.

"Ron, do you know where Neville is?" Ginny asked quietly.

"He might be in the greenhouse. Why?" Ron asked her suspiciously.

"I heard he was really good in herbology and I need some help." Ginny replied smiling at her brother innocently. "Stop worrying."

Ginny left the tower and made her way downstairs and outside. She started looking in the greenhouses and then she saw him. She watched him for a minuted, not sure of what to say to him. After a couple of minutes she threw on a smile and started towards him.

"Hey Neville."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Neville loves me." Ginny told Draco as she climbed into the alcove.

"How did you know I'd be here." Draco asked her.

"Please." Ginny said rolling her eyes. "You are kind of predictable. Anyway. Neville. We spoke today. That boy is really lonely."

"So what, did you tell him you were Evil Ginny and that you were plotting to take over the world?" Draco asked her.

"No of course not." Ginny replied. "We talked about our mutual dislike of Voldermort."

Draco gave her a disbelieving look.

"He just doesn't know that I dislike him for a different reason." Ginny replied shrugging her shoulders. "That's against the point anyway. The point is that he considers me a friend."

"I think we are going about this the wrong way." Draco told her.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked him frowning.

"Why should we take over the wizarding world with force?" Draco asked her. "Why not do it politically?"

"Well we could do that." Ginny replied. "Except do you ever see Fudge stepping down from office?"

"Those are just silly details." Draco said waving his hand. "Think about it though, you already know how to fool everyone."

"So I get out of school and hope to be minister of magic?" Ginny asked him skeptically. "Seems a little far fetched doesn't it?"

"Oh and two students from Hogwarts taking down Voldermort, all his Death Eaters, and controlling the whole wizarding community doesn't?" Draco replied.

"Yeah, true." Ginny agreed. "But public office."

"All you have to do is play the game. Make everyone love you." Draco replied.

Ginny looked at him skeptically. "So where do you fit in? Because I can make everyone love me with out you."

"I'm going to be your winning argument." Draco replied.

Ginny looked at him confused.

"You are going to turn the biggest scariest boy here good." Draco said grinning. "Think about it. Ginny Wesley turned the Slytherin Prince good. People will remember."

"I thought I was suppose to be the brilliant one." Ginny replied smirking.

"Yeah well I know politics." Draco replied.

"So the rest of this year I pretend to turn you nice?" Ginny asked. "What do I do next year when you aren't here?"

"Next year is when you help out all the little creatures."

"You mean the house elves don't you?" Ginny asked him.

"I'm talking about SPEW." Draco replied.

"Merlin no!" Ginny told him a little too loudly. "That means I would have to work with Hermione."

"Except she will be out of school." Draco reminded her. "Someone will have to keep up the fight. And you will actually be able to change their minds."

"How is that." Ginny replied.

"I don't know. You are the brilliant one." Draco smirked at her.

"When did you come up with this whole plan?" Ginny asked him.

"I thought of it when I was younger." Draco replied. "Before I decided to become a Death Eater. Which is another reason you and I need to become public chums. If I'm not going to become a Death Eater I'll need a place to stay."

"Like where? The Burrow." Ginny laughed.

"That exactly where." Draco replied seriously.

"You can't be serious. My family hates you, they seriously think you are scum."

"Wow, your words hurt." Draco said sarcastically. "That's why you have to turn me good. Make your family love me. Don't tell me you can't do it."

"I think you have snapped." Ginny told him. "You want to live with my family. You hate my family."

"True, but I hate being homeless even more." Draco responded. "All you have to do is be seen with me. We will have a couple of public rows and you will tell me that I am just an evil jerk. Then we will make up publicly with me admitting that yes i am a jerk and that without you I will become a horridly mean Death Eater."

"We won't be dating will we?" Ginny asked him disgusted.

"Hell no." Draco replied rolling his eyes. "Just friends. Though we are going to have to tell people I am tutoring you."

"Why is that?" Ginny asked.

"How else are they going to expect us to become friends?" Draco asked her.

"Why can't we just tell the truth, that I'm tutoring you?" Ginny asked him angrily.

"Please." Draco replied smugly. "A Malfoy being tutored by a Weasley. That would never happen."

"Except it is." Ginny snapped at him.

"Yes, but no one would believe it." Draco replied.

"Fine." Ginny said angrily. "I get to be stupid."

"You think that is bad?" Draco asked her. "I get to be _nice._"

"It isn't that hard to pretend to be nice." Ginny replied. "You might want to practice smiling though."

Ginny got up and started to crawl out of the alcove. "Also, try not to shag anymore girls. Nice people don't shag girls and then never talk to them again." Ginny left the alcove and started her way up to the Great Hall, it was dinner time and she was hungry.

Ginny had a nice talk with Neville earlier. He was so happy that someone had come to find him to talk that he hadn't had a problem opening up to her. Ginny just sat and listened, throwing in her own thoughts every once and a while. She was shocked that Neville could hate someone as fiercely as he hated Voldermort. Hearing him talk about his hate was kind of weird for Ginny. Neville didn't seem like the kind of boy to hate anyone. Yet, he hated Voldermort.

Ginny smiled at Neville as she walked by him in the Great Hall and she went over and sat by Dennis.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco was very happy with himself. he was brilliant when it came to certain things. Especially politics. He could make Ginny Minister of Magic, no problem. His biggest challenge was going to be learning how to be nice. The no shagging thing, well that wouldn't last he knew that already. However he decided to give it a try.


	8. Holidays and Break Downs

I am in college and at this very minute I should be writing some essays for college. Therefore I am clearly not JK Rowling and I do not own Harry Potter. Have any of you ever thought about the huge amount of pressure she must have because of these books. I wouldn't want to be JK Rowling too much pressure.

Chapter 8: Holidays and Break Downs

By Halloween the school had heard about Ginny and Draco spending time together. They decided to tell people that Ginny needed help in Defense Against the Dark Arts and that Draco was being forced to tutor her. They hadn't yet started on making people believe he was nice. First they needed to get use to the idea of a Gryffindor and a Slytherin being around each other.

Ron had almost gone ballistic when he heard about Draco "tutoring" Ginny. It was all Ginny could do to not laugh when she told him. After all if that pissed him off think about how he would feel if he knew about what had happened in the alcove that night.

Ginny continued to tutor Draco in charms and Transfiguration, even though really he didn't need it. Draco explained that he wanted to beat Hermione in the NEWTs. So she continued to tutor him, and as he pointed out, they had to spend time together anyway or no one would believe them. Every once in a while they would have a fake tutoring session in the Great Hall or in one of the class rooms. Mainly though Ginny would tutor him though and it was usually in the Astronomy tower or in her alcove.

It was the night before Halloween and Ginny was tutoring Draco in the alcove, it just wasn't any thing for classes.

"You look like you are in pain." Ginny said laughing at Draco's face.

"You told me to imagine that Hermione was in front of me, and to smile." Draco replied. "I am in pain."

"If you can't smile to Hermione, how are you going to smile at Harry?" she asked him as she put down the mirror she had been holding for him.

"They aren't even friends anymore." Draco replied. "So when will I have to see them."

"They are starting to make up." Ginny replied. "All three of them. You don't seriously think Harry and Ron would go through their most important school year with out having Hermione to help them study?"

"Damn it. Can't you shag one of them to make them not like each other agian?" Draco asked her, he was partly kidding.

"I already told you dozens of times, shagging people doesn't always get what you want." Ginny replied giving him a stern look. "Half the girls hate you because you shagged them, they also hate me. They think we are an item."

"How the hell would they get that idea?" Draco asked her.

"I don't know." Ginny replied. "Apparently since we spend time together and you are quite the Slytherin Sex God." Ginny said that last part with sarcasm. "You figure it out."

"I am a sex god." Draco smirked.

"You wish." Ginny replied. "You are just a regular boy with who doesn't know how to control his hormones."

"I can control my hormones." Draco replied. "I haven't shagged." Draco smirked at her. "At least not since you anyway."

"One night of bad judgment." Ginny blushed. "And I have to keep hearing about it."

"That was the best decision you have ever made." Draco replied. "Anyways tomorrow we should have a row about how I think you are the stupidest girl ever."

"And I can call you the most conceited thing I have ever seen." Ginny said smirking. "People will certainly believe that."

"So tomorrow at lunch, I'll tutor you." Draco said.

"Yeah sure." Ginny replied. "For the record I don't want the whole school thinking I am stupid."

"They won't." Draco replied. "They know you aren't, there fore when I call you stupid they will all believe that I am the biggest ass ever."

"Which means that when I turn you nice everyone will love me eve more." Ginny said smiling. "I'm sure they might start to like you a little.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day was Halloween, it fell on a Friday that year so they didn't have classes. Ginny was sitting at the end of her table waiting for Draco to join her. That's what they had agreed on, whoever got there first would sit at the end of their house table and wait for the other person to join them. Ginny as usual had her nose in a book as she ate. She didn't even hear Draco arrive until he tossed a sheet of parchment on her book.

"Hey." Ginny said angrily. "I was reading that."

"I realize that Weasley." Draco replied not bothering to sit down. "I talked to the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. He showed me the last report you handed in. You have got to be the stupidest git ever."

Ginny looked down at the parchment and noticed it was blank. "Yeah well you have got to be the most conceited prat I have ever laid eyes on." Ginny yelled at him as she closed the parchment in her book. She stood up, pretending to be mad. "If you were doing a better job maybe I would do better."

"There is nothing that can help you." Draco replied laughing bitterly. "You are just clueless." Draco turned and walked back out of the Great Hall. Ginny was aware of the students staring at her, she sat back down in her chair and put her head down, pretending to cry. She was rather good at fake crying considering she had so many brothers. She had to get them in trouble some how.

"It's okay Ginny." Neville said walking up. "We know you aren't really stupid."

"Thanks Neville." Ginny said looking up at him, her eyes filled with tears.

"Yeah don't listen to that stupid prat." Ron said coming up to her and patting her on the back.

A couple of other kids came up to Ginny to comfort her and she saw other kids nodding their head in agreement. After a couple of minutes Ginny excused herself and left the Great Hall. She ran to the alcove as she wiped the tears out of her eyes. That had gone perfectly. It was short and sweet and to the point, and it worked. It worked well.

She climbed into the alcove and smiled at Draco. "It worked. They think you are scum."

"That's good." Draco replied dryly.

"You left and I started crying... We couldn't have done any better." Ginny said still smiling.

"I'm glad." Draco replied.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A couple of days later they made up, or as much as you can when you aren't really friends. Then they fought again, and made up. Dumbledore left the castle many times within those months. The students suspected it was because of the war, but no one really knew what was going on. Being in Hogwarts was like being in a separate universe. The teachers didn't talk about it because they didn't want to scare the students, and the students didn't ask because living in ignorance was more fun for them. Every couple of weeks though a student would get a letter telling them that their parents had been hurt, injured, or even killed. The student would stay in the hospital wing for a couple of days and if they wanted to leave to attend a memorial service. Other than that you wouldn't be able to tell there was a war going on.

Harry and Ron had made up, slowly. Slowly Hermione was talking to them both. By Christmas they were all good friends again, they just didn't trust each other as much. Ginny and Draco were slowly letting the students believe they were friends.

Ginny and Draco had planned for Draco to give her a little gift before he left to go home for Christmas. Ginny was going to give him something like a quill. It was a show they were going to put on the breakfast before the students left for Christmas.

They exchanged gifts in the middle of the Great Hall, they were careful not to draw attention to themselves. Instead they just waited while attention was drawn to them naturally. After they had both exchanged presents Ginny gave him a little hug and turned back to her table. Many of the students were whispering back and forth to each other. A gryffindor student had just hugged Malfoy. Ginny sat back down at her table to see Ron glaring at her.

"What will mum think when she hears about this?" he hissed angrily.

"Hears about what Ron?" Ginny asked him smiling sweetly. "I was just giving my tutor a thank you hug. You know for keeping me from failing."

"That is Malfoy." Ron hissed at her.

"Draco is my tutor Ron." Ginny replied sternly. "I got him a Christmas present and gave him a hug. It isn't a big deal."

"You hugged a Malfoy in front of everyone." Ron replied.

"Ron, grow up." Ginny said rolling her eyes. "I'm going to my room now."

Ginny got up and walked out of the Great Hall. She felt a hand grab her.

"That went well." Draco said quietly. He had pulled her behind one of the statues.

"Ron was pissed." Ginny replied. "That's always fun."

"Anyways I will see you when Christmas break is over." Draco said. "I just wanted to say bye."

"Are you getting soft?" Ginny asked him mockingly.

"Yeah right." Draco laughed sarcastically.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny was awoken Christmas morning by Hermione shaking her.

"What do you want?" Ginny asked her grumpily.

"Your brother wants to see you." Hermione replied.

"That's nice." Ginny replied rolling over. "I'm going back to sleep."

"What should I tell him?" Hermione asked.

"That I'm sleeping." Ginny replied. "It's Christmas for Merlin's sake. Let me sleep in." Ginny threw the overs over her head and waited for Hermione to leave. She couldn't get back to sleep however so she got up and looked at the presents piled at the end of her bed. She started opening them, first was the one from her parents. She had gotten the usual Weasley sweater, she threw that to the side. She continued to work down through the pile. She had gotten presents from Neville, Collin, Dennis, some of the girls in her house. Ron, Harry, even Hermione had given her a gift. Finally she made it to the bottom and noticed a present wrapped in green.

"Must be from Draco." she thought as she picked it up. She was a little disgusted in him, he better not be going soft.

She opened it. "Stupid prat." Inside the box was a red snake doll. Wrapped around the snake was a chain with a silver charm on it. The charm was in the shape of a dragon. Ginny recognized the necklace for what it really was. It was a contraceptive charm. Girls wear them so that they don't get pregnant. This one however looked a lot nicer than most did. It was definitely of higher quality. She looked at it, it would probably work a lot better than most of the other girls. Ginny hung it around her neck and looked in the mirror, it was very pretty. Ginny picked up the gifts she had gotten and stored them in her trunk.

She made her way down to the common room.

"What did you want Ron?" Ginny asked him crossly.

"We got a note from mum." he answered he didn't look too happy.

"So?" Ginny asked him her patience waning.

"One of his Dragon's attacked him." Ron replied.

"Is he still alive?" Ginny asked him.

"Well yes." Ron replied confused at Ginny's lack of caring.

"Okay then." Ginny replied. "You didn't have to wake me up for that." Ginny turned and started back up the stairs.

"What's that around you neck?" Hermione asked her, catching a flash of silver.

"It's nothing."Ginny replied.

"It looked like a necklace." Hermione continued.

"So what if it is?" Ginny asked turning back around and sighing. "Girls do wear necklaces."

"I know, but it looks like the necklaces girls wear so they don't get pregnant." Hermione replied a smirk playing across her lips.

"You would know, wouldn't you Hermione?" Ginny said smirking back. "After all you have gotten more action than anyone else in this room."

Hermione's mouth dropped. "I'm going back to bed." Ginny said as she started up the stairs.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco didn't know why he had gotten her a present, he had been in Hogsmeade on weekend and he say the snake. It seemed perfect. He added the necklace for two reasons, one it looked really nice, and the other was kind of obvious. At least to him. Draco didn't expect anything from Ginny, and he would have to worry about her sanity if she had gotten him anything. That didn't keep him from being disappointed when he didn't get anything from her. Draco as usual got tons of presents from his parents. They believed in buying love and that was fine with Draco, his family was never the type to hug anyway. Draco was just ready for Christmas break to be over with. He was quite lonely not having Ginny around, although he would never admit that to himself. Truth is he had gotten quite use to having her around to talk to, and he really liked having her around.

Draco didn't like his house it was too big and it was always cold. He climbed back into bed and went back to sleep. There wasn't that much to do at his house except sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny was eating Christmas dinner with the reformed Dream Team. As much as she didn't really want to eat with them she didn't have a choice.

"Ginny who gave you that necklace?" Ron asked her again. He just wouldn't let up and she was getting fed up.

"It isn't any of your business." Ginny replied glaring at him.

"It is so." Ron argued. "You're my little sister."

"That doesn't make it your business." Ginny snapped. "Stop hassling me."

Ron opened his mouth to say something but Ginny interrupted him. "No Ronald whatever you feel the need to say don't." Ginny said standing up. "I don't concern my self with your business. I don't worry about who you are shagging, or if you are shagging anyone. Therefore you don't concern your self with whether I am shagging someone or who gave me this necklace. It isn't your business. Leave me alone!" Ginny stormed out of the Great Hall. She was pissed he had ruined her Christmas for her and all because of some damn necklace. "Damn him." Ginny hissed as she made her way up to the astronomy tower. "Damn him, damn him and damn Hermione for pointing it out."

Ginny stormed up to her room and grabbed her diary then she ran up the stairs to the astronomy tower.

_Dear Diary,_

_My brother is the biggest prat I have ever met. I can't stand it. He is driving me insane. He thinks just because he is older than me and a boy he gets to boss me around and look out for me. I am not fucking helpless. What the hell is his problem? Since when have I ever needed his help It is just a stupid necklace. Sure it is really nice and all but still it is a necklace. So what if it has alternate uses what the hell business is it of his. Merlin if he spent nearly as much time on his homework as he does making my life a living hell he would probably be smarter than all of us. Damn, seriously. Back off!!!!!! Who gave him the fucking right to try and run my life. Last time I checked I was doing that for myself. He just needs to stay out of my business. That really makes me want to go out and shag some boy just to piss him off. The fact that he is pissing me off this much pisses me off more. What the hell? What the hell? I hate guys! When I rule the world all guys can go underground and just come out for breeding purposes, well that and kill any snakes. Arg._

_Anyway, I have to move past that. So I got lots of gifts for Christmas. Lovely. So yeah the necklace I mentioned earlier, it was from Draco. He had it wrapped around a red snake doll. Bloody prat. I bet he thought that was just hilarious. Well haha very funny to him too. Christmas break is halfway over, then thank Merlin he will be back. I find I miss getting to be myself around someone. I never wanted to depend on someone but it looks like I am. Damn it. At least it isn't Potter I depend on. That would really suck. Anyways I better go before Ron thinks I'm shagging the Ravenclaw that stayed over break. On second thought that would serve him right. Stupid Prat._

Ginny wasn't as angry as she had been earlier. Writing in her diary had helped her calm down. Ginny stood up and started out of the Astronomy tower.

Ginny spent the rest of Christmas Break avoiding her brother at all costs. The only time she said anything to him was when he told her that mum had written to tell them that Charlie was going to be okay. Then it was back to silence between them. Ron seemed just as mad at her as she was at him which she thought was stupid. She hadn't done anything.

Then the day that the students were coming back to Hogwarts arrived. Ginny was ecstatic, maybe Ron would focus on someone else now. She was hiding out in her alcove like she had for most of the break when she was avoiding Ron, when Draco arrived.

"Hey." Draco said as he crawled into the alcove.

"Your present has had Ron on my back all break." Ginny replied. "I almost transfigured him into a rodent he was being such a pest."

"What stopped you?" Draco asked her.

"Harry and Hermione would have noticed he was gone." Ginny replied. "Damn them."

"Did you like it?" Draco asked her.

"The red snake, very funny." Ginny replied.

"I thought it was." Draco replied smirking. "I almost put a hissing charm on it, but then I decided you might kill me for that."

"Smart boy." Ginny replied. "So why the necklace?"

"You never know when you might need it." Draco replied still smirking.

"Yeah, sure." Ginny said unconvinced. "It's really pretty."

"So you like it?"

"I said it was pretty." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"You said it was really pretty." Draco corrected her. "I'm glad you liked it."

"If that's what you think I meant." Ginny replied. She wasn't actually going to tell him she liked it.

"I spoke to my dad about the war." Draco said. "He seems to think it is going well."

"Really?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, but it isn't that horrid yet." Draco replied. "Just Death Eaters attacking different houses every now and then. Not a big deal."

"Oh." Ginny said. "I was thinking."

"That's scary." Draco said interrupting her.

"Haha." Ginny pretended to laugh. "Do you want to hear what I thought about or not?"

"I want to hear it." Draco replied.

"Okay, so I was thinking." Ginny started. "We need to go to Hogsmeade together. Let the students see that we are really close chums. And I want to really piss Ron off."

"There is a Hogsmeade weekend in two weeks." Draco replied. "Wand to do it then?"

"Sure." Ginny agreed. "The sooner, the more it will piss Ron off."

"For someone with such big goals, you sure do get stuck on trivial matters." Draco commented.

"Hey when you have a sibling you can comment, until then I don't care." Ginny told him.

"You want to know what would really piss your brother off?" Draco asked her.

"Sure."

"If we were each others Valentines on Valentines day." Draco replied.

Ginny laughed. "I can see his face now."

"As long as you don't send me a love song like you did Potter." Draco replied smirked.

"That was years ago." Ginny snapped defensively. "It was a pretty good song for an 11 year old."

"Yeah sure." Draco replied.

"What ever." Ginny said as she picked up her book again.

"Hogsmeade, two weeks." Draco checked.

"Yeah."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For the next two weeks Ron would glare at any guy Ginny spoke too. Draco started coming over during meal times and talking to her. On more than one occasion Ron would glare at him and make some nasty comment. Draco would just smile and continue talking to Ginny. The whole school was positive that Ginny and Draco were dating. Ron more so than anyone. He was constantly threatening to tell their mother till Ginny pointed out that he had nothing to say, she hadn't done anything. And he certainly didn't know anything.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny was sitting outside waiting for Draco. Students were passing her with curious looks on their faces. It was almost like they knew she was waiting for Draco and wanted to know why. Draco walked up to her and gently nudged her in the leg with his foot. Ginny looked up from her book.

"Hey." she said as she got up and dusted herself off.

"Don't you ever freeze in those little skirts?" Draco asked her.

"Not really." Ginny replied tucking her book into her bag. "I think they have warming spells on them."

"That's nifty." Draco replied as the started out the gate and towards Hogsmeade.

"So where are we going first?" Ginny asked him. She didn't really have anyplace she wanted to go so following him to where ever was fine with her.

"I though we could go to the book store." Draco replied.

"The book store?" Ginny asked. "Why?"

"You'll see." Draco told her pulling her in the direction of the book store.

Draco pulled her into the bookstore and to the back.

"I know this book." Ginny said picking one of the books off the shelves. "Percy loved it."

"Prefects Who Gained Power. That might be useful." Draco replied taking the book out of her hand.

"Useful for what?" Ginny asked as she read the titles of some of the other books.

"Gaining power." Draco replied as if that were the stupidest question he had ever heard.

"Those books don't really work." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"True." Draco replied. "But it won't hurt to know what they have to say on the matter." Draco gathered five or six books in his arms and started making his way towards the cashier.

After they left the book store they ran into Ron.

"What are you doing with my sister?" Ron asked Draco suspiciously.

"Just buying school supplies." Draco replied holding up the bag of books for Ron to see.

"Go away Ron." Ginny replied rudely. "Stop bothering me."

Ginny pulled Draco past Ron and continued down the street. "Stupid prat." she muttered under her breath.

"Who me or him?" Draco asked her.

"Him." Ginny replied angrily. "Always checking up on me, he thinks I'm 5."

"He's following us." Draco replied glancing behind him. "Harry has joined him."

"Great, we can have a whole procession behind us." Ginny responded sarcastically. "As if having Ron around isn't enough, let's add Harry."

"Well you did want to piss your brother off." Draco told her.

"Yeah, well he is just pissing me off." Ginny replied.

"You ready to put on a little show for him then?" Draco asked her, a mischievous grin playing across his face.

"What are you talking about?" Ginny asked him.

"Play along." Draco said quietly.

Draco grabbed her hand and turned her to face him, so that Ron could see both of them. He reached up and ran his hand along the chain of her necklace, pulling out the charm.

"So you like the gift?" Draco asked her loud enough for Ron to hear. His fingers were playing with the charm.

Ginny smiled at him, he could see laughter in her eyes. "I love it." Ginny replied smiling. She was trying not to laugh.

Draco glanced at Ron out of the corner of his eye, he looked pretty mad.

"I'm glad." Draco replied moving his hands to the back of her shoulders as he kissed her. Ginny moved her hands to the back of his neck and kissed him back. After a minuted Draco was wrenched away from her, not by Ron but by Harry. Harry punched Draco in the nose.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" he yelled at Draco. Draco didn't answer he was busy holing his bleeding nose. Ginny however had moved to stand in front of Harry.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" she asked him, her eyes flashing.

"He's just using you." Harry snapped.

"You don't know anything." Ginny yelled at him as she kicked him, hard, in the crotch. Harry doubled over in pain. Ginny strode over to Ron. "Any comments?" she asked him.

Ron just glared at her, he had been on the receiving end of kicks before and he wasn't going to relive it now.

Ginny narrowed her eyes at him. "Good then go away."

Ron walked over to Harry offering him some help. Ginny just watched the two of them as they walked, or in Harry's case staggered away. Ginny turned back to Draco, a huge smile on her face.

"That was fun." she smiled as she noticed the damage on Draco's face. "Not so much for you."

Draco just looked at her.

"Yeah okay hold on." Ginny replied as she whipped out her wand. She quickly fixed his nose and in a couple of minutes he wasn't in pain anymore. "You got to admit Harry's face when I kicked him, priceless."

Draco smiled at her agreeing. "So did we accomplish your goal of pissing your brother off?" he asked her.

"I guess so. I don't know what the hell Harry's problem is though." Ginny said curiously.

"He has a thing for you." Draco replied.

"No he doesn't, we only snogged once." Ginny argued.

"He has a thing for you." Draco repeated.

Ginny just looked at Draco and shook her head. "If you say so, though I think loss of blood is affecting your judgment."

"He has a thing for you."

"I know your opinion." Ginny said sighing. "I hope you are wrong."

"He has a-"

"If you finish that sentence I will punch you in the nose this time." Ginny said glaring at him.

Draco just grinned at her. "No worries."

"Good so were are we going now?" Ginny asked him. "Don't you want to buy me lunch."

"Are you kidding me?" Draco asked her. "With all the money I have given you for tutoring."

"Come on you have plenty." Ginny replied giving him a pleading look.

"I know that look is pure crap." Draco told her.

"Come on. I need to eat." Ginny replied. "I'll give your stupid books a try."

"Deal." Draco replied.

"I would have read them anyway." Ginny confessed as they crossed the street to the diner.

"I know." Draco told her as they went in and found a seat.

The rest of their day was uneventful. Draco and Ginny wandered around Hogsmeade, they looked like two students on a date. Which was fine with them, it kept people from bothering them. When they got back at Hogwarts they started towards the alcove so that they could start on the books. Ginny started to read the one that Percy had always loved, even though she wasn't a prefect.

"These books are ridiculous." Ginny cried throwing her book at the opposite wall.

"Please do try not to throw the books." Draco said picking it up and dusting it off. "You aim isn't that well and you might hit me."

"No I won't." Ginny replied. "That was trying to hit you."

"Come on, you read all the time." Draco said offering the book to her.

"Draco, these books are stupid. I know everything in them. I could write them." Ginny replied pushing the book away from her.

"Fine." Draco said closing his own book and setting it on the ground. "What do you suggest we do."

"I suggest we get out of school before we worry about politics." Ginny replied. "They aren't going to let a student become minister of magic."

"Are you forgetting your goal?" Draco asked her.

"No, I just don't care anymore." Ginny replied. "It is just so stupid."

Draco was shocked by what he was hearing, this wasn't the same girl he known since the beginning of the year. "What are you saying."

"I'm saying that there are more important things in life then taking over the world." Ginny replied sighing. "I've been thinking, a lot. My basis for argument came from the spirit of a 17 year old hidden in an old diary." Ginny laughed bitterly. "How stupid is that? I mean, yeah I don't like Hermione, or half of the mud bloods that attend this school. But is my main focus in life going to be getting rid of them. Hell, I don't think I care that much anymore. I mean there is a 17 and 16 year old sitting in an alcove plotting to take over the wizarding world, how insane is that? We should be making out, or something. Doing things teenagers do."

"What are you talking about?" Draco asked her totally blown away by her.

"I've spoken with Neville a lot lately." Ginny confessed. "He lost his parents because of this shit they are crazy. And if you think about it, it is truly stupid. We are going to die one day and none of it would have mattered. He thinks about dying, about how it will affect the lives of the people around him. He doesn't think anyone would even care. He doesn't think anyone will mourn for him."

Ginny sighed. "Today was the most fun I've had in all my years at Hogwarts and do you want to know why? Because I acted my age. I acted like a teenage girl who's worst fear is her brother not approving of her boy friend. It was great. I felt light, like I didn't have my usual load on my shoulders. When I die, I don't want to be hated. I don't want people to curse my name. I didn't think it mattered, but it does. I don't know why. But it does. Some where along the way this year, I changed. I don't know why, but I changed. I stopped caring. I just did whatever you suggested, it was fun. Like a new game. I mean seriously who would want to take me seriously. I'm insane. I swear I have to be insane. I don't even know what I want anymore." Ginny stopped talking and looked at Draco. "You think I'm insane don't you?"

Draco didn't answer her. "It's okay. I think I'm insane. I let a diary influence me. A stupid book. I hate Hermione I really do. I hate most of the mud bloods in this school. I wish I didn't have to see them, but do I want them dead. I don't think so. I don't deserve to determine whether they are good enough to know magic. I'm just 16. Hell my hormones are so out of whack half the time I don't even know if I want to laugh or cry. I think I am insane. Kicking Harry felt so good today. I would do it again if he provoked me, but I wouldn't do it just to do it. I realized that today. I have never physically hurt someone just to hurt them. Sure I might have punched or kicked someone before but it was always after they started something." Ginny didn't know why she was saying all this, she truly did believe she had gone crazy. Her hand was busy fiddling with her charm. "If I died tomorrow, who would care. No one. Worse is they wouldn't even know me. Or what if I could become just like Voldermort, but do I really want to. Do I want to kill people every day? Sure I can manipulate people and use their emotions to my own benefit, but take their life away. I don't think I can do that. And really at this moment all I want to do is be a normal teenager with no worries. Except I can't. I'm not. This whole year, this act has started to feel natural. Some where along the way pretending to be nice, I started to naturally smile. When I talk to Neville I feel like I care. When I piss off Ron, it feels like I'm doing some sisterly deed. When I laugh with you, it is real laughter. I don't know what is happening to me. For years and years I have wanted nothing but to get rid of all the mud bloods and now. Now I don't care. I just don't care. Learn magic, don't learn it, I don't care. It is too much trouble to care. It is too much work, too many worries. I don't want to have to work my entire life to keep everything under my control. Controlling this school is more work then I like. I wish I had never found that damn diary. I wish I had never opened it up and started to write in it."

Ginny was crying now and she didn't know why, she didn't know what was going on with her. "When I started at this school, I was so excited. I got to be with my brothers and Ron was best friends with the Great Harry Potter. Maybe he would be my friend too. But I opened that dairy. And I wrote in it. And I made a friend named Tom. Ron ignored me, Harry ignored me. Tom, well Tom talked to me. He showed me things. He payed attention to me. He didn't reject me." Ginny stopped and took a deep breath. "And then Harry came and rescued me from the Chamber. And I was convinced that he had noticed me, but right after that he continued to ignore me. Ron continued to ignore me. I was back to being nothing. I would go into book stores and open up the diaries and write my name, hoping that someone would answer. No one did. But I kept writing, I just knew that if I waited long enough, someone would write back. They didn't. Harsh reality of life, you can be invisible as the wind even with the Weasley red hair. I wrote in my diaries, remembering every thing Tom had told me. I didn't always agree with him. But after a while even things I didn't agree with started to make sense. Even things that I thought he was crazy when he said them started to look right. And then I talk to Neville, who has no parents, he lives with his grandmother. Who is probably slightly eccentric and that is all he has. His parents are insane, and he hates Voldermort. And I feel for him, how can I become like the person he hates? Since I was 11 I believed that I was right about all this. But how can I be right? That would make most of the wizarding population wrong. I'm not that smart. I'm not smarter than most of the wizarding population. Neville wished he had his parents, wishes that they weren't crazy. I have parents, and they love me, and I am so stupid that I don't even see it. I am so close minded that I miss that completely. All I think about is how annoying they are. I think I must be the most selfish person alive. I have been lying to myself I think. I think most of the thoughts I have thought this year, I thought for the sole reason of keeping up the charade that is my life. I'm so lost. I don't know who I am, or who I want to be."

Ginny stopped talking, she had run out of things to say. She didn't know what to do. She didn't know who she was anymore. For all she knew she could have been dreaming. But it felt too real. Her tears that were running down her cheeks felt wet. She didn't know why she was crying. She didn't even know if she were crying for herself.

She leaned her head back and closed her eyes. "I hate myself and I don't know why."

She opened her eyes and looked at Draco. "Do you know how it feels to hate yourself?"

Draco didn't answer her. He didn't know what to say. She had totally lost it, or maybe she hadn't, he didn't know. When he didn't answer Ginny closed her eyes and leaned her head back again. She was giving up, on herself, on her life, on everything. She just wanted to go away, far away and start over and be someone that no one knew. Someone that could just exist, have no expectations, but that wasn't possible. There would always be someone who expected something. The worst thing was, Ginny expected the most from herself. And she couldn't escape from herself.

After a couple of moments in silence Draco reached over and gently touched Ginny on the knee. Ginny leaned her head forward a bit and opened her eyes. She hadn't noticed Draco moving closer to her.

"I know how it feels to hate yourself." Draco replied.

"Do you. Do you really?" Ginny asked him. "Do you know what it is like to look at yourself in the mirror and not look any deeper than your reflection. I haven't looked at my eyes in my reflection in months."

"I've seen your eyes." Draco replied. "It is said they are the window to your soul. Do you want to know what they tell me?"

"What?" Ginny asked him. She looked and sounded tired.

"They tell me that you stop believing in yourself. You stopped trusting yourself. They tell me that you don't want to be rejected again, so you pretend. They tell me that you didn't even know what the hell you were doing half the time, that everything was just so second nature. They tell me that you care more for people than you want to admit." Draco lifted her face up so that he could look her in the eyes. "They tell me that you don't need to pretend anymore. People accept you and they notice you for you. Don't take over the world. Leave that for someone else. Have fun. Just remember, you promised not to leave me behind." Draco let go of Ginny's face and leaned back against the wall. "You aren't the only one who has changed. You're just the only one who will admit to it."

I think somewhere along the way the real game you were playing was to fool yourself. And then you didn't need to and the walls started to crumble." Draco said sighing. "Where does that leave me?"

Ginny didn't speak, she sat there and watched Draco.

"Do you trust me?" she asked him.

"Yes." Draco replied looking in her eyes.

"Okay then."Ginny said. offering him her hand. "Come on."

"Where are we going?" Draco asked her taking her hand.

Ginny didn't answer him instead she pulled him out of the alcove and into the castle. She drug him upstairs and stopped in front of a picture of a fat lady in a pink dress. She muttered a couple of words and the portrait swung open. She climbed through pulling him behind her. She ignored the glances of her housemates and walked over to Harry and Ron.

"Ron." Ginny said. Ron looked up and anger flashed across his face. "Ron if you care for me at all you will calm down and listen." Ginny warned him. "Sit."

Ginny sat down and pulled Draco down with her. "We need to talk." she looked at Harry, "You too."

Harry opened his mouth to protest but quickly shut it after the glare Ginny shot at him.

"I am not happy. I am not happy and you two have caused some of this unhappiness." Ginny said looking at each of them in turn. "Today though I realized something. You two make me unhappy because I let you. Now I don't know what you were thinking when you decided to punch Draco but you had not right. You are not my brother, father or boyfriend." Ginny said looking at Harry. "And you." she said starting on Ron. "You don't get to control my life because I am you little sister. You should trust me if you don't I can't control that, but you will not make me miserable because of it." She stopped and looked at both of them. "I want you guys to meet my friend Draco, and before either of you two judge him because of his name I want you to remember this. He was there for me when I needed him. And he didn't try and control me. There is a lot about me neither one of you know that he knows, because he listened, because he cared. And even though at the moment I think I am a bit off my rocker I am telling you, all three of you to make up and play nice."

"Ginny-" Ron stated to say.

"Before you finish that sentence I am going to warn you. I'm not in the mood." Ginny replied looking at him.

"Ginny are you okay?" Ron asked her.

"I don't know, either I'm not or for the first time in five years I am." Ginny told him.

"Er maybe you should go to the hospital wing." Ron said gently.

"That's the next stop." Ginny replied. "After you three put your past behind you and decide to start fresh and new." Ginny sat back and watched the three of them expectantly. Finally Draco stuck his hand out. Ron shook it and then Harry. "Good." Ginny said getting up. "Come one." Ginny took Draco's hand and pulled him up and then out of the common room. She started up to the hospital wing. She had been serious when she said tha twas the next stop, she thought she was crazy.

When Ginny got up to the hospital wing she tried to explain her predicament to Madmae Pomphrey, but after a couple of minutes Madame Pomphrey just shook her head in confusion and gave her a sleeping draught. And Ginny slept, she slept through the night and the next day. She missed the celebration, she didn't know there was reason to celebrate. Through all this Draco stayed beside her, only leaving when he had to use the rest room. He even had to argue with Madame Pomphrey on why he should have leave. She relented of course and so he stayed. He read and he paced, but he was there. He could have gone to celebrate, he knew what they were celebrating but he didn't. He stayed with Ginny. Ron and Harry came by a couple of times, and they were civl to Draco. He didn't expect them to be kind so civil was a nice surprise. Neville came and visited and Draco was there for that. And when she woke up, Draco was there.

(A/N Don't flame I know the story just took a dramatic change, most will be explained in the next chapter.


	9. Lost Identity

(A/N First off I didn't plan for my story to go like that. I didn't expect Ginny to have a breakdown, but then I had my own little breakdown, so I kind of took it out on my story. Anyway I hope you guys like this chapter. I think it might be the last but I'm not sure. We will have to see what I write. If it is there will be an epilogue so if this is the last, stay tuned there is still a little bit more)

I don't own Harry Potter

Chapter 9: Lost Identity

Ginny woke up to find Draco was sitting beside her bed in a chair. She had a pounding headache and she was feeling very anxious. She moved to sit up and Draco looked up from the book he had been reading.

"Hey, you're up." Draco said putting down his book. "You've been asleep for quite a while."

"Merlin my head hurts." Ginny replied, remembering her break down in the alcove. "How long have I been sleeping?"

"Um about 24 hours straight." Draco replied handing her some pills. "Madame Pomphrey told me to give these to you, something about a massive migraine." Ginny took them and the glass of water he was holding out to her.

"Am I crazy?" she asked him as she gulped down the pills. She felt like hell and she was sure she looked it.

"No." Draco replied. "Just confused."

"I think I'm crazy." Ginny said as she took another sip of water. Her throat was dry but the pills were taking effect. "What's all the noise?"

"They are celebrating." Draco replied.

"Why?"

"I think Professor Dumbledore wants to tell you." Draco told her. "You should get some more rest."

"I don't want to rest." Ginny replied crossly. "I slept for a whole day."

"You should rest." Draco repeated. "You need the sleep."

"Where's Professor Dumbledore?" Ginny asked. "I want to know what is going on."

"I'll go tell Madame Pomphrey you're up." Draco said as he left the wing. A couple of seconds later he returned with Madame Pomphrey right behind him.

"How are you feeling dear?" she asked Ginny.

"I have a headache." Ginny replied crossly. "Can I speak to Professor Dumbledore?"

"No you should rest." Madame Pomphrey replied.

"I came up here myself, I'm fine." Ginny said impatiently. "Can I please speak to Professor Dumbledore?"

Madame Pomphrey looked Ginny over once more. "I'll go summon him." she replied as she left the wing.

"Don't tell me you have been here the whole time." Ginny said noticing the small pile of books around Draco's chair.

"Not too long." Draco replied a little sheepishly. "Your brother came to visit you. Harry and Neville."

"That's good." Ginny said closing her eyes. "You were right I should rest."

"You can't now. You have Professor Dumbledore coming to talk to you." Draco reminded her.

"I know." Ginny sighed. "So what are you reading?"

"Prefects who Gained Power." Draco said holding up the book. "I bought the book I might as read it."

"It's a really bad book." Ginny said taking it from him. She flipped through the pages looking for a certain quote. "That is Percy's favorite quote." she said pointing to a sentence on the page.

Draco read it over and laughed. "That's why he has a desk job in the ministry."

"I agree." Ginny replied putting down the book. She looked over at the door as it opened. Professor Dumbledore came sweeping in.

He gave Draco a little nod and Draco left the room. "Let me know when I can come back in."

"Hello Ms. Weasley, how are you feeling?" Professor Dumbledore asked her sitting down in the chair Draco had just left.

"Crazy." Ginny replied. "What's going on?"

"There is a celebration going on." Professor Dumbledore replied. "It seems that Saturday afternoon Voldermort was captured by some members of the Order."

"Was he killed?" Ginny asked.

"I'm afraid so." Professor Dumbledore replied. "It was an accident really. One of our newest members accidently turned him into a snake and then stepped on his head."

"Lord Voldermort, turned into a snake and stepped on, what a way to die." Ginny laughed bitterly.

"I suppose you have some questions for me?" Professor Dumbledore asked her.

"Just one." Ginny replied. "Am I crazy."

"No, quite the opposite actually." Professor Dumbledre answered her. "When you had you little break down, Voldermort had just been killed."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Ginny asked him.

"Well Voldermort was Tom, and vice versa. Even though Tom's spirit was killed when Harry stuck the basilisk fang in the book, Voldermort was still around. A bit of Tom was still around."

"I don't get it." Ginny replied. She was rather tired and she had a headache and Dumbledore wasn't being clear enough for her.

"Since you were 11 you have been controlled by Voldermort in some way or another. More so when you were 11 than now. After the diary was taken care of you still had that voice in the back of you head, muttering evil thoughts. You just didn't notice. You were so confined in yourself that you never noticed. This year was different for you though, you made a friend." Professor Dumbledore gave her a meaningful look. "You started to think more and more for yourself, and that little voice was having a harder time controlling you."

"So for the past 5 years I haven't even gotten to experience them for myself?" Ginny asked him confused.

"No, your actions were your actions, you chose what you did, but you did it with an immense amount of persuasion. You had for the most part control. You just didn't have a total right frame of mind. Until Saturday evening that is." Professor Dumbledore told her.

"So it was me that wanted to-" Ginny stopped herself, she didn't want him to know about that.

"Yes it was you." Professor Dumbledore told her. "But it wasn't. He was taking your feelings and manipulating them and magnifying them. Not all of them, just the ones most beneficial to him. For a while it was very easy for him, you seemed to agree, or at least accept it."

"Am I a bad person?" Ginny asked him, she didn't know what answer she wanted.

"We all have the ability to be bad." Professor Dumbldore replied. "You chose not to last night."

"What about Draco?" she asked him. "Why is he different?"

"That is something you will have to ask him." Professor Dumbledore told her. "For the past 5 years you have been living your life but with out full control. Just remember that." Professor Dumbledore got up from the chair. "If you don't have any more questions I will go get Draco."

"No, I don't have anymore questions." Ginny replied. "This conversation, can we keep it just between us."

"As you wish, though I believe Draco probably has a good idea of what happened so you might want to clue him in." Professor Dumbledore winked as he strode out of the hospital wing. Ginny sighed and closed her eyes.

"If you want to sleep I can come back later." Draco said sitting on the edge of her bed.

"No I'm fine." Ginny replied. "Could you get me some more water though?"

Draco took her glass and refilled it and handed it back to her. Ginny moved over to allow Draco a little more room on her bed.

"So what did Dumbledore have to say?" Draco asked her.

"He told me about Voldermort, what a pathetic way to die." Ginny said. "Sure he might be remembered because of trying to take over the world but my guess is they are going to make tomorrow official celebrate snake day. Or something."

Draco laughed quietly.

"He also told me that for the past 5 years I haven't quite had the chance to be myself." Ginny sighed. "Apparently I was so much fun to control Voldermort didn't want to stop." Ginny took a sip of her water. "For the past 5 years my emotions have been manipulated and magnified and basically used to make me hate everyone."

Ginny took another sip of water. Draco couldn't miss the look of intense sadness that flashed across her face.

"I still don't know who I am, or how I feel." Ginny said. "We could declare me crazy, I wouldn't know the difference."

"You're not crazy." Draco said quietly.

"So I know why I changed last night." Ginny said remembering her question she had asked Dumbledore. "What about you, why are you different?" She looked at him expectantly.

"I fell for you." Draco replied quietly. "Good, bad, crazy, or sane."

Ginny closed her eyes. "You fell for me with some evil thoughts in my head." she said sadly.

Draco gently took Ginny's hand in his. "I fell for you." he sighed. "I more than fell, I am totally in love with you and I didn't even know it till last night."

Ginny's eyes flew open. "Last night when I went insane?" she laughed bitterly but didn't take her hand from Draco's. "You have got to be kidding me."

"Last night, you trusted me, more than you have ever trusted anyone."

"You don't know that." Ginny replied.

"I told you, your eyes are the windows to your soul, it was in your eyes."

"Draco, I don't know who I am."

"You're Ginevra Weasley. Only Daugher out of 7 kids. Greatly loved by her family." Draco replied winding her fingers through his. "For know that's all you need to know."

Ginny rolled over on her side to face Draco. "I'm not sure it is."

"I am, and I am always right." Draco replied his usual smirk playing across his lips.

"How so?" Ginny asked him skeptically.

"Potter has a thing for you."

"No he doesn't."

"Said so himself." Draco told her. "Said he was jealous that I was kissing you when he wanted to."

"He did not say that." Ginny replied giving a little laugh.

"Okay so maybe he didn't, but he was thinking it." Draco replied laughing.

"Of course everyone must be jealous of the Slytherin Sex God." Ginny replied sarcastically.

"If I weren't me, I would be." Draco replied.

"You have such an inflated head." Ginny replied as she let go of Draco's hand and pulled her covers over her.

"Are you cold?" Draco asked her.

"Yeah, could you get me another blanket?" Ginny asked him.

Draco got up and walked over to the cupboard that was sitting on the opposite wall. He pulled out a quilt and spread it out on Ginny.

"Thanks." Ginny replied as she snuggled underneath the blankets. "You don't have to stay up here, go celebrate, have fun."

"I'm good up here." Draco replied.

"Okay." Ginny replied. "Hand me that Prefects who Gained Power book. I'll point out all the stupidest parts."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny left the hospital wing the next day, she felt a lot better. She was rested and her head ache was gone. She was still very confused as to who she really was and how she felt about things but she couldn't do anything about that for the time being. Instead she went to find Draco. She had finally convinced him to join the celebration, she felt bad keeping him up there with her when there was a party going on. She had owled her parents last night and she had just gotten their response back and she wanted to show Draco.

She spotted him in the Great Hall, talking to Ron and Harry shockingly enough. When Ron saw her he gave her a big hug.

"How are you feeling Ginny?" he asked her.

"Fine until you started to smother me." Ginny replied. "I love you too bro."

Ron let her go and was checking her over to make sure she was okay.

"Umm, I need to talk to Draco." Ginny told Ron as she pulled Draco out of the Great Hall. "Look." she said as she handed the letter from her parents to him.

_Dearest Ginny,_

_We hope you feel better, Ron wrote us about you acting a little strange and going to the hospital wing. Take care of yourself. you're my only daughter. Now about your question. I must say it was quite a shock to your father and me. We didn't even know you were friends with Draco. However, we spoke with your brother over the Floo after we got yourletter and he seemed to think that you knew what you were doing. So if you want Draco to stay with us this summer your father and I will allow it. Especially since Ron offered to let him stay in his room. I must go now, the ghoul is acting up. I love you, take care._

_Mum XOXO_

Draco looked up from the letter in shock. "You asked your parents if I could stay with you over the summer?"

"Yeah." Ginny replied smiling. "Considering you are in love with me and all. I don't want to deprive you of my greatness."

"Look who has the big head now?" Draco asked smirking.

"I learned form the best." Ginny replied. "So do you want to?"

"Ron's room?"

"In case he has the need to kill you, you're in reach." Ginny smirked.

"I'd love to." Draco smiled at her.

"You just smiled, with out looking like you are in pain." Ginny teased him.

"Well it is a lot easier when I'm not pretending to smile at Granger."

"I still don't like her." Ginny replied taking Draco's hand in hers. "Why do you suppose that is?"

"Cause she is a know-it-all goody goody, who broke your brother's heart." Draco answered her.

"That's a good enough reason." Ginny replied as they entered the Great Hall, joining the celebration.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny and Draco didn't start dating right away. She needed time to figure some things out and she couldn't do that with someone expecting her to be a certain way. Draco understood and gave her space. Ginny became best friends with Neville and went with him one day to visit his parents. Draco actually became friends with Ron and Harry. He was trying to make things easier for Ginny, she didn't need to be worrying about people fighting around her. Draco was starting to get a little depressed that GInny wouldn't date him yet. He waited however, knowing that sooner or later she would be ready. He just hoped it was sooner rather than later.

"Hey Draco." Ginny said one night in the middle of March. She was crawling into her alcove. "What are you doing?"

"Just studying. Big tests coming up." Draco replied showing her the book he was studying out of.

"You ares studying for Transfiguration with out me?" Ginny asked pretending to be hurt.

"Yep." Draco replied.

"So I spoke with Madame Pomphrey today." Ginny told him. "I told her I didn't need the depression pills anymore."

"That's good." Draco told her.

"I told her I was happy with myself. I had a pretty good clue as to who I was and what I wanted. That I didn't feel so lost anymore." GInny continued.

"I'm happy for you." Draco replied.

"No you aren't." Ginny said. "You're happy for yourself. Because if I know who I am then that means I'm ready to date."

"Okay so you caught me " Draco smirked.

"Not that I blame you. If I had the possibility of dating me I would be pretty happy also." Ginny smirked back at him.

"You have got to stop having this big ego." Draco told her. "That's my bit."

"Hey Draco?" Ginny asked him. "You want to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?"

"I suppose. I haven't gotten any other offers, unless you count the standing invitation from Pansy." Draco said.

"Good. I'll see you tomorrow then." Ginny said as she crawled out of the alcove. She stopped at the opening and turned around. "Are you happy?"

"Yeah. I am." Draco replied smiling at her.

"Goodnight Draco." Ginny said as she started back inside the castle.

"Night Ginny." he answered.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After that night Ginny and Draco started dating. Even though they had gone all the way, already, they started out slow. Ginny's personality had changed a lot since that night in January. Draco didn't push her, he had seen the consequences of pissing Ginny off and to tell the truth he actually wanted to have kids one day.

NEWTs rolled around and with Ginny's help he managed to pass both his Charms and his Transfiguration quizzes. Ginny passed all her OWL's with flying colors, doing even better than Hermione had the year before. Draco had stayed with the Weasley's over the summer. They slowly took to him and by the end of the summer he was like one of their own. When Ginny went back to her last year of school Draco got an apartment in Hogsmeade and he just lived for a while off his savings. He wanted to be near Ginny.

Ginny got through her last year of school with no major events happening to her. She didn't have a lot of friends but that was okay. She got letters from Neville all the time, he worked at the same hospital his parents were in. She went and visited the twins joke shop in Hogsmeade all the time. And of course she had Draco. Draco who knew everything about her, and he was just a stones throw away.

The End

(There will be an epilogue. So this isn't really the end, just most of it. Anyway I hope you guys liked my little twist at the end. Leave me comments and I will try and get the epilogue up either tomorrow or the day after. Love ya!)


	10. Epilogue

Epilogue

"Why do you get to make up all the rules?" a little unruly girl said stomping her foot.

"Because I'm the mom." Ginny replied as she washed the dishes from that night's supper.

"I like dad better." the little girl pouted. "He's more fun!"

"Stop whining." her brother told her, shoving her.

"Guys play nice." Ginny warned them, using that same tone her mother use to use on her.

"She started it."

"Timothy you know you aren't allowed to push your sister." Ginny told him. "Kathryn you need to go get ready for bed."

"But I'm not tired yet!" she whined. Draco walked into the room and swept her into his arms. "Daddy!"

"Are you giving your mother trouble?" he asked her kissing her on the forehead.

"I'm not tired."Kathryn whined.

"That's why I'm going to read you a story." Draco told her putting her back down. "But only after you get ready for bed."

"Ok daddy." Kathryn said smiling.

"You too Timothy." Draco said pushing them both out of the room.

"How do you do it?" Ginny asked him wiping her hands off and hugging her husband.

"Sure you boss around all these big wigs all day, but when it comes to our own kids." Draco teased her, kissing her on the lips.

"You would think having their mom be minister of magic might scare them into behaving." Ginny teased back. "But no, they don't want to do anything unless daddy tells them to."

"What can I say I have a way with kids?" Draco smirked at her.

"Sure whatever you say, Slytherin Sex God." Ginny said teasing by using his old nickname.

"Hey I got two little ones out of you." Draco replied kissing her again.

"That's only because my mum would have killed me if I didn't let her have any little ones to dote on." Ginny replied. "You would think the 12 grandkids from my brothers would be enough."

"So when are we going to have another?" Draco asked fingering the dragon charm she wore around her neck.

"Are you kidding me?" Ginny asked him disbelievingly. "The minister of magic doesn't have time to have kids."

"You're the minister of magic you can do whatever you want." Draco replied as he started kissing her neck.

"Daddy!" Kathryn said stomping her foot. "You said you would read to me."

"I'm coming." Draco said letting go of his wife and picking his daughter up. "Let's go. What story do you want to hear tonight?"

"Cinderella." Kathryn replied.

"Cinderella?" Draco asked her. "We've read that one ten times!"

"Dad, it's the best story ever." Kathryn explained to him as he carried her to her room and placed her on her bed.

Ginny watched as Draco read Kathryn Cinderella. Then she went to Timothy's room to kiss him good night.

"Mom why do I have to go to bed when Kathryn does?" Timothy asked her. "I'm older than she is!"

"By one year." Ginny reminded him. "Plus what are you going to do if you stay up?"

"I don't know." Timothy replied. "Just let me stay up one more hour."

"The faster you go to sleep, the sooner you can wake up." Ginny told him kissing him on the forehead. "You're going to see grandma and grandpa tomorrow."

"Oh yeah." Timothy remembered. "I suppose I'll go to sleep now then."

"If your sure." Ginny said tucking him in. "Plus I bet Grandma will let you stay up as late as you want!"

"Are Uncle Fred and Uncle George going to be there?" Timothy asked her.

"Yes and they are each bringing their kids." Ginny replied.

"Yay!" Timothy said excitedly.

"Good night." Ginny replied kissing him on the head again.

"Good night mum." Timothy replied. Ginny left his room and went to her own and got ready for bed. She crawled into bed and started reading and as usual she was so entranced in her book she didn't hear Draco enter.

"So you ready to make another little munchkin?" Draco asked her plucking her book out of her hands.

"You just want a little blonde headed kid to run around with the two red heads we already have." Ginny smirked at him.

"Come on, I can't let my good hair genes go to waste." Draco replied kissing her.

"Well tonight you will have to." Ginny replied. "But tomorrow night, it is our 10 year anniversary, so anything goes."

"I think you are speaking my language." Draco replie smiling at her. "You have to admit, blondes are beautiful."

"No you just have a deflated head." Ginny replied as she snuggled up against him. "Why did I agree to marry you?"

"Because I am Merlin's gift to women." Draco replied trying not to smirk.

"Oh I though it was because you were the Slytherin Sex God." Ginny smirked at him.

"That too." Draco said.

"I'm sure." Ginny replied rolling her eyes.

"You realize that you have everything you ever wanted." Draco said kissing her on the forehead. "And you are only 30."

"Merlin I am so old." Ginny sighed. "You're right though, I'm in control."

"Just don't get power hungry on me." Draco said laughing. "I don't think I could keep up."

"Don't worry." Ginny replied smiling at him. "I'll never leave you behind."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny was 23 when Fudge stepped down from office, or was kicked out, it depended who you asked. Immediately they wanted Dumbledore for the position but he turned it down and instead suggested an old student of his, Ginevra Weasly. When they met her and her husband they thought she couldn't possibly be minister of magic, she was 5 months pregnant with a little boy. She was married to a Malfoy. After they met her husband they thought he certainly can't be the same boy who was fathered by Lucious Malfoy, this man was nice, and kind, and smiled.

Five months later Ginny was sworn in to office her husband by her side and a baby on her hip.

When she was 20 she had gotten married to Draco finally. After numerous threats form Ron, that if Draco didn't hurry up and propose he would turn him into a ferret. Draco finally proposed on a cold night in the middle of January. It was a holiday, Ginny's favorite. As fireworks were going off around them, he got down on one knee and popped the question. Right in front of Ginny's whole family. After wards Ginny found out that they had all known before hand. In fact Ron George and Fred had given Draco the "you make her cry, we make you cry" talk. And Draco reassured them that he would never make Ginny cry. After all who wanted to take on all 6 Weasley boys at once?

Neville quickly got promoted to head of staff at the hospital, he had a natural talent healing people. His parents were still crazy, but he got to see them more often. Neville was made godfather of Kathryn. Naming her after his favorite aunt. He didn't marry, his love was his work, but he usually spent his holidays with his parents, or the Weasleys.

Hermione eventually moved away and got married to some rich banker. Ron and Harry started dating different girls. Harry eventually got married. Ron stayed single for a good while, but even he eventually found the right girl to settle down with. Fred got married to a girl who had a twin sister and they ended up having two sets of twins. George married a girl who had no siblings and they ended up having a set of triplets. Charlie was killed one day in a tragic accident involving what else, a dragon. Bill still isn't married, but still has the long hair and fang earring. Percy married his secretary. They had three kids, all three of them wear glasses.

Ginny and Draco were married 60 years before Draco died. He died peacefully in his sleep, it was time. He wasn't scared, he knew he would see Ginny again. Ginny died two years later. She had served most of her life as minister of magic, every time she tried to step down they would insist she stay. Eventually though everything comes to pass. She was ready to die, she missed Draco and wanted to see him again. So one night she went to sleep and never woke up. She and Draco were both buried in the Weasley cemetery, even though Draco wasn't technically a Weasley.

They had two more kids, Mandy and Chance, a blond girl and a blond boy. Draco had gotten his blond hair kids and he couldn't have been happier. Ginny never forgot what happened to her while she was in school.

She never wrote in another diary again.

The END!


End file.
